Visionary
by Dawn Racer
Summary: What if you could see the future, to know when they will die? What if you could see the past, see what they have done? What would be the present, past, and future anymore? What would it mean to live, who would you be among the memories? These are all things Clare has been trying to interpret; when a tall blue stranger enters her life, will she finally figure it all out?
1. Lonely Visionary

Pain flared through my temples, a groan made it's way through my clenched teeth. I knew I shouldn't have come with my friend to the shopping district, I knew and yet I still did it. I was so stupid! The elegant sapphire reflected off of my murky white orbs, electric blue irises faded to the palest of blues.

A voice was calling my name, trying to break me from my reverie. With a gasp I dropped the pendent and ran from the shop, the elegant gold chain snapping when it hit the ground, a once priceless antique destroyed, with the memories of the past bound to it.

I ran as fast as I could and yet I couldn't escape the memories of the murdered woman who had once worn that. What was her name? Who was she? Why was she murdered? I hated those questions, I hated even more the answers that I would no doubt find. I was cursed with this ability, cursed to see time as it has once been, is, and shall be.

The cobblestone streets crunched underfoot as I ran through the old town. The large broken fort of St. Augustine looming over me. I froze feet skidding. _Oh no! I can't go there! I can't!_ I thought frantically as I turned and ran.

A sob burned my throat, pain within my nose warned me of oncoming tears. The lifeless green of the woman flashed through my mind, panic sinking its claws through me. I was no longer myself, but the woman.

_Sprinting as fast as she could, she tried to escape her stalker. She knew he meant nothing but harm. The shimmering gold chain felt tight upon her throat, the heavy precious sapphire burning her bosom. The corset made it hard for her to breath as she ran; her hands clutched the silken fabric of her burgundy dress, keeping it from tearing._

_ A man shouted from behind, a hand clamped down on her shoulder and through her against a wall. A dagger sank into her chest, just between her breast. A gasp left her crimson lips as she slid to the ground._

I sank against the wall of an alley, Pain exploding in my chest, but it was not my own. A choked noise left me as my heart fluttered weakly and gave out. The cobblestones rushed to meet my face, then darkness.

When I came to it was dark and I sat up, my cloths damp and smelling strongly of the salt from the ocean. Coughing I felt my chest, no punctures or signs of being stabbed. Leaning back against the ancient wall I closed my eyes as fatigue swept my body. _It was just a vision...just a vision._ I thought breathlessly.

I hated this. Every time I touched something I had to worry about absorbing the past memories of the object. The same went for people. If I touched them, I saw and felt everything they saw and felt. It was horrible. Looking up in the darkness I saw a figure at the end of the alleyway, the dark frame made its way toward me slowly. My heart beat quickly in response. Adrenaline coursing through me, causing my pupils to dilate.

The street light swept over the figure bestowing me the image of my best friend Catherine. A sob made its way up my throat as she crouched down beside me. Her fiery curly hair stuck out in every direction, her warm honey eyes help a mix of fury, sympathy and concern.

"Where da hell ha' ya been?" She growled in her deep southern drawl. I shook my head and looked away.

"You wouldn't understand Kitty." I murmured, trying to keep my electric blue eyes away from hers.

"Oh I wouldn't Clare? Try me!" She snarled back, her hands grasping my arms harshly and shaking me. If I told her I was a mutant then there was a chance she would reject me, I couldn't take that chance. Not after what happened. Maybe if things had ended differently I would explain, but they didn't. So, I just shook my head.

She shoved my harshly against the wall and stood up in a tizzy. Her honey eyes held fury, her face stoney. The fiery red curls framed her pale face just so, in the lighting she looked like a demonic creature ready to tear me apart. I looked away, unable to look upon her.

Looking in the other direction I suddenly saw those green eyes, soft copper hair, the gold chain with the blue sapphire. Gasping I quickly looked back at Catherine, but she was gone. Hanging my head I stared at the ground in dismay. It was better this way, she leaving me like this. I was a mutant, I would only bring her trouble.

Walking slowly from the ally, I let my shoulders sag and walked away into the evening air. Clenching my fist I turned and looked at a shop that held fine garments, it was closed for the night. Looking around I walked over and hesitantly focused my eyes on the door.

Suddenly my eyes started to glow iridescent blue, the door glowed the same color, then exploded. The only part of my ability I could control, was the ability to manipulate electricity, to make the object of my center of attention super charged. By doing so, I essentially disintegrated it...or left a super charged ticking time bomb.

Walking into the shop I felt the glass crunch under my boots. Wood splinters crackling, nothing more than burning coals now, were the only sound other than waves in the distance that could be heard. Stalking through the ruined doorway I grabbed a pair of leather purple gloves that ran up to my forearm.

Slipping them on I flexed my fingers, the leather must have been new for they were a little hard to bend. _No worries, they'll wear in._ Turning I stocked back out of the shop and down the road. I knew stealing was bad, but I couldn't take seeing visions every time I touched something. I was twenty years old, the visions started when I was eighteen. The electricity started earlier.

Looking up at the sky I scowled. I had effectively ran off my best friend. My last tie to my old life. It wasn't that I was a masochist or something...but...I just couldn't take the pain of rejection again, and with the little episode of earlier it was bound to happen sooner or later that Catherine would figure it out. She wasn't stupid. So, it was better to end it now and go back to her apartment, go back to working the crummy part time job of a waitress. Go back to being...alone.

* * *

**AN:**

So what do ya'll think? Give me a shout out and let me know!

**~D.R. Out**


	2. Holding Out For A Hero

Stalking down the road I walked to the dingy 'restaurant'. Walking up to the door I sighed and grimaced at the feeling of the overly short skirt. The outfit they made me wear was repulsive, a short black skirt, a pink halter top and black boots with purple and pink designs.

Reaching into my tan purse I pulled out my purple leather gloves and slipped them on. Walking in I was immediately assaulted by smoke, alcohol and...sex. No doubt from the back rooms. Grimacing I walked to the back and tried to ignore the hands that groped at me, the whistles and catcalls. Walking behind the counter I began another long and lonely day.

XxXxXxXxX

By the time my shift ended it was late evening, dusk had settled and faded to black, thick suffocating charcoal grey fog seeped from the sky to settle heavily on the ground. Stepping out of the door I glared at the fog and wrinkled my nose. _Great._ Pulling out a pack of cigarets I pulled one out and lit one. Placing it between my painted glossy red lips, I inhaled the carcinogen and closed my eyes. Breathing the toxin back out I pulled it from my lips and examined it.

Closing my eyes sadly I threw the cigaret on the ground and stomped it out with the heal of my boot. Walking down the road away from the bar I glanced up at the stars. The sense of someone watching me brought chills to my body. Looking around I noticed the old abandoned church. I stared at the window silently, blinking when I saw movement. Shaking my head I continued walking. _Trick of the light, you're exhausted. You saw nothing._

I continued down the road I shivered at the notion of someone watching me yet again. I self consciously pulled at the skirt, trying to make the damn thing longer. Foot steps echoed not to far away. Looking behind me I noticed three drunk men staggering down the cobblestone road. Laughing and boasting about their latest 'lay'. I wrinkled my nose at them and hurried my pace. A whistle sounded from behind me.

"Hey sexy, where you going?" Looking behind me I noticed them picking up the pace, breaking into a jog I tried to hurry home. They too sped up, I was soon sprinting, panic worming its way into my chest. My breaths came short as I ran as fast as I could. I could feel eyes on me, but not the eyes of the men. Not a second later I tripped over an upraised stone. A gasp left my lips as I hit the ground hard. I looked up in time to see the three drunks hovering over me, cruel grins decorated their faces.

A 'bamf' echoed the night air. Sulfur permeated the fog with blue swirls. I could hear shrieks, stumbling, then all was silent. I hid my face with my arm not wanted to see whoever was going to kill me. A second later I felt a warm hand touch my gloved forearm. A thickly accented, definitely masculine, voice caressed my ears.

"Es ist in Ordnung. Ich verletzt Sie nicht ... Sie sind in Ordnung." (It is alright. I will not hurt you...are you okay.) Slowly I lowered my arm to look into the glowing golden eyes and deep sapphire face of a man, a mutant like me, my savior. _What are the odds, he speaks German..._I remember bits and pieces of German I had learned over the years. Furrowing my brow I tried to think, slowly I put together my sentence.

"Mir geht es gut ... Dankeschön für Ihre Hilfe." (I am fine...Thank-you for your help). The man dipped his head politely and spoke in his gently voice.

"Ich bin froh, dass Sie sicher sind. Für keine Frau sollte von Menschen wie jene Männer, geschädigt werden." (I am happy that you are safe. For no woman should be harmed by people like those men.)

A soft smile spread across my red glossy lips, I was about to say something else when he suddenly disappeared with a loud 'bamf'. Coughing, I waved the sulfuric smoke away from my face and looked around in surprise; looking up at the church silently I thought back to the figure I had seen earlier. _What do you know...He really does send an angle when you're in need._

* * *

**AN:**

So what do ya'll think? I never really got into the 'Kitsune' story, but don't worry hopefully this one I will. Then we shall see some Kurt/oc fluff!

Review and let me know what ya'll think. Ideas? Suggestions? Criticism? All is welcome, but like I've warned flames will be used to bake cookies and cook chicken. ;P

~D.R. Out


	3. A Day To Remember

Evening light drifted across the old Gothic style church. Autumn wind blew through my hair as leaves of different hues swept about. Swallowing I glanced up at the window. _This is crazy! Ya met the guy once!_ Of course he saved my life, I wanted to properly thank him by bringing him food I cooked homemade and some blankets for the coming winter, but honestly I didn't know him. What if he tried to hurt me?

Shaking my head I internally scolded myself. _If he was bad would he be hiding in a church?_ I mentally reprimanded. Taking in a deep breath I set down the heavy bag that held the food and shifted the comforter to stay under my left arm. Nudging open the heavy cathedral door hesitantly, I inched in.

Grabbing the bag of food I slipped inside, the heavy door slamming shut of its own accord.

Flinching I looked around cautiously, it looked abandoned, but the lit candles on the steps said otherwise. Taking in a deep breath I slowly moved down the aisle. Setting the bag down I opened it, allowing warmth to seep out along with the scent of baked chicken, warm bread and mixed vegetables. Setting the soft feather comforter down beside the open bag, I slowly moved till I was standing up strait again.

"Hello?" I called out hesitantly. A 'bamf' could be heard just behind me. Jumping I let out a squeak and turned toward the sulfuric scent. There stood the blue man from before, he sat crouched on the very back of a bench, his long tail keeping him balanced. His golden eyes were bright with curiosity and inspected me. Raising up a hand slowly he waved his three digits at me, flashing bright white fangs. Smiling shyly I slowly moved toward him.

"Hi..my name's Clare. Clare Poulette. We unofficially met the other night when you saved me." He tilted his head and jumped from his perch, landing nimbly in front of me.

"My name ist Kurt wagner. I vas known as zee Nightcrawler in the Munich circus." I smiled shyly once more.

"You must have been quite a performer. I like the name by the way, Nightcrawler, it's unique." He gave me a curious look and smiled again. Jumping I glanced back at the things I had brought him.

"Um..I brought you some food I made, and a blanket. I know that winter is gonna be settling in, I didn't want you freezing out here." His puzzled look showed he wasn't used to such kindness.

"Danke." My brow furrowed as I tried to remember how to say 'your welcome'.

"Bi-bitte." Another tilt of his head again, curiosity in those eyes as well. I giggled and tilted my head as well, mimicking him.

"What?"

"Notzing. It iz jus' unusual to me...to zee such a beauty as yourzelf." A blush crept across my pale cheeks, his index finger gently shifting my black bang from my face. Swallowing I stared up into those golden depths them quickly moved back.

"U-um I have to be going now." He gave a sad smile as I turned and fled the old chapel.

XxXxXxXx

Golden eyes watched from the window as the small fraulin walked into the chapel. He noticed the white comforter and the bag, the unmistakable scent of food wafted up into the rafters. A low growl left he stomach causing him to wince.

Kurt watched the delicate young woman make her way to the steps, pausing she opened the bag and set down the comforter. He tilted his head and inched farther along the rafter, his long tail swished behind him. He looked her over liking her in the sweater and blue jeans much more than the attire from the other night. Her soft glossy pink lips opened and called out softly.

"Hello?" Her hesitance was understandable, but all the same he quickly answered her. Teleporting away from the rafters he reappeared on the back of a bench with a loud 'bamf' blue brimstone smoke swathed around him.

Not a second later she let out a squeak and whirled around. Kurt found her to be adorable in the pink sweater, it made her bright blue eyes stand out more. He decided that her burnt orange hair with the black streaks went well with the color of her sweater. Raising a blue three fingered hand he waved and offered a warm smile. She smiled back in a shy way and slowly moved forward.

Suddenly she spoke, her voice just as sweet and silken as the night he had saved her. It caressed his ears and seemed to lighten the atmosphere, the flickering of the candles highlighting her features just right.

"Hi..my name's Clare. Clare Poulette. We unofficially met the other night when you saved me." Tilting his head he jumped from his perch and landed in front of her. Standing to his full height, he found himself standing roughly a foot and a half taller than her. Flicking his tail he decided to tell her his name, after all she did share hers, beside she looked about as threatening as an infant mouse.

"My name ist Kurt wagner. I vas known as zee Nightcrawler in the Munich circus." Her eyes seemed to light up at the revelation.

"You must have been quite a performer. I like the name by the way, Nightcrawler, it's unique." A smile tugged at Kurts lips, this fraulin was adorable. Staring down into her iridescent eyes he watched as she suddenly jumped as if burned. For a frightening second he pondered if a candle had somehow burnt her. She turned and showed him the two objects he had brought.

"Um..I brought you some food I made, and a blanket. I know that winter is gonna be settling in, I didn't want you freezing out here." Her actions startled him greatly, it wasn't that he wasn't thankful for he was, but he was unused to such kindness. Tipping his head to her he spoke in his first tongue.

"Danke." He watched slightly bemused as her nose scrunched up in thought. After a few moments she managed to stutter out the pleasantry almost perfectly.

"Bi-bitte." Kurt tilted his head, studding this unusual beauty, a rare creature indeed. She suddenly giggled and mimicked him.

"What?" She spoke up in that soft feminine tone.

"Notzing. It iz jus' unusual to me...to zee such a beauty as yourzelf." He couldn't resist running his fingers through the black and orange tresses as he spoke. A blush colored across the bridge of her nose and across her high cheek bones, a soft rose color across her pale skin. She suddenly backed away from his hand.

"U-um I have to be going now." A sad smile pulled at his lips as he watched her run. The heavy door of the church thudded closed behind her. He missed the presence of people greatly, she was something that soothed a part of himself that ached for acceptance.

"Zee ist definitely zomezing special..."

XxXxXxXx

Jogging up the steps of my apartment I thought back to Kurt. My fellow mutant. He seemed so sad and lonely. Sighing I unlocked the door and stepped into the apartment. Closing the door I slid down the old oak and sat down heavily on the tiled floor.

"Ah wonder why he seemed so lonely...ah do wonder..."

* * *

**AN:**

Aaaaand there is Ch. 3. I couldn't sleep so I spout this out...hope ya'll like it. ^^' Again let me know what ya'll think. Constructive criticism keeps me going.

Did ya'll like the way Kurt and her interacted? Or was that to forward for our shy Nightcrawler?

**~D.R. Out**


	4. How To Save A Life

The next night I stood uneasily in the bar. My rep lips painted in horror. The president had been attacked by a mutant, they were making mutant registration a must! I gritted my jaw and tried to concentrate on my work. When I got off from work I would have to tell Kurt, I had too. So when clock ticked midnight I gathered my things and rushed from the bar.

Running down the steps of the place I worked I sprinted across the cobblestones. My heeled boots making loud thudding noises. My chest burned as I ran harder, my thighs aching, abdomen clenching. Skidding around a corner I rushed to the chapel. Throwing open the heavy doors I looked around wildly, the glass window on the roof was shattered, the candles flickering from unseen winds.

"Kurt!" I managed to yell before falling down. When he didn't answer me I began to panic internally. _Okay, there has to be a reason for him to not answer me, there has to be!_

"K-Kurt! P-please come out! I need to talk t-to you!" When no one answered yet again I felt tears spring to my eyes. Standing up I screamed into thin air, agonizing on what could have happened to him.

"Where are you!" My voice echoed eerily, nothing coming back, not even a whisper to caress my ears. Looking around I stalked in further and turned, looking for any sign of a struggle, any sign that someone had taken him. I couldn't bare the thought of someone harming him for being a mutant. I hadn't known him long, but I felt like I'd known him forever.

He was charming and sweet, yet secretive and religious. Backing up I felt something crunch under foot. Looking down I quickly moved my foot to see a piece of fabric. It was a leathery black substance. Crouching down I swallowed and sucked in a breath. I knew what I had to do, but I wouldn't enjoy it.

Pulling off my right glove slowly I sat it on my thigh and slowly reached for the fabric. Hesitation nawled at my insides, but a yearning for answers made me go that last stretch and pick it up. Immediately my fingertips began to burn and itch, my vision swam as darkness crept in. The scenes of the church were gone, instead I saw a mansion. A place for mutants like me, like Kurt. Two woman, one with silver hair and brown eyes, the other with hazel green and red hair. The fabric came from the red heads cloths.

They boarded a jet, flew out here...they stole Kurt. He came unwillingly, they had to knock him from the rafters, the red head caught him with some type of force field. _Telekinetic_? I pondered before focusing on the vision. He told them something, I focused in on it, he had been forced into doing something and he didn't even remember it.

I pulled from the vision by dropping the fabric. My chest rising and falling harshly, my eyes wide, sweat beading on my forehead and dripping through my hair.

"O-oh my God...he attacked the president..." I whispered to the empty room. Slipping my glove back on I sat crouched on the ground dismally. The only way I could find Kurt would be to find that mansion, but I had no idea where it was or where I could find it.

Clenching my fist I slowly slipped the purple leather glove back over my pale hand. Standing up, I looked up at the night sky and silently raised a gloved hand; nimble fingers reaching for something they could never touch.

Closing my eyes, I turned and walked out and down the steps of the chapel. Those heavy doors thudding closed behind me. Tears blurring my vision. My one potential friend, someone who would understand me, was gone. Sucking in a deep breath I tried to ignore the tightness in my chest, the throbbing in my throat and the burning sensation behind my eyes. I would not cry. I absolutely refused to.

Once again, thick fog slowly descended and shrouded me from sight as I walked away from the chapel. Away from my apartment, away from my home. I could pray and have faith that he was alright, but sometimes faith isn't good enough. I needed to find him, to be sure he was safe. The fog swathed me from sight, shrouded even the street lamps until blurred orange orbs glowed within the mist.

Dripping water from light rain splashed the ground, splashed my face, dampened my cloths. The ripped jeans fit snugly against my legs, a chain belt swinging with my steps. The shirt a simple pink halter top. My burnt orange hair pulled up, black bangs swinging in my face.

All of this accentuated the anger within my frame. _How dare someone take Kurt, what if they hurt him! _I would find them and when I did they would pay. I would not stand for his suffering, he was too sweet for that._ If he is happy and safe, fine I will move on and leave him be, but if not..._A cruel smile curled my crimson glossy lips at the twisted thoughts.

Curling my fingers, I formed a ball of electricity in my palms; it wasn't very big nor very strong, but it provided me with light. _I really need to learn how to form these things better..._For once I was curious to if I was delusional.

_ One minute I can blow up buildings and doors, next I can barely light a single little ball of electricity for a lantern. Maybe I'm schizophrenic in a mental institute, maybe none of this is really happening._ I shook my head and bit my lip. I couldn't think like that, if I did...then Kurt would have never existed.

Walking down the cobblestones I ducked my head and closed my electric blue eyes, my charcoal lids blending in with the fog. Opening my eyes back up I looked up silently, _where is he?_ I couldn't quit pondering that question. I knew he was in some mansion, but where!

I suddenly stumbled and froze. _Why do I even care!_ Sure...he's...he's flirtatious...h-he's sweet and kind...but...why am I going after him like some lost lover! I shook my head and frowned, trying to figure it out. I decided that it was because he was like me, and that drew me to protect him. After all, mutants had to stick together.

XxXxXxXx

Kurt sat on the black bird, having just spoke to Storm. He watched the too Frau up in the front, they were quite the characters. Yet he couldn't keep his mind off of a certain fraulin. Sighing, he buried his face in his blue three fingered hands, his tail whipping about lazily behind him. He couldn't help but to worry about her.

_Was passiert, wenn die Männer ihr angreifen, und ich bin nicht da?_ He pondered worriedly. _Sie ist nur eine ganz normale menschliche immerhin kann sie sich nicht schützen._ His heart clenched at that thought. Reaching for his rosary beads he decided to pray.

XxXxXxXx

"Honestly how hard could finding a blue mutant be?" I grumbled irritably. Sighing I spotted an old ware house and decided to camp there for the night. Walking in quietly I looked around, being cautious as to if someone was there or not.

Once I made sure their were no weirdos hanging around I slowly settled in a back corner, hidden in the shadows. Closing my eyes, I shivered and curled up trying to rest. Cold wind blew through, freezing me to the bones. Curling in on myself I couldn't help but to shiver audibly; my teeth were clicking together painfully and my frame was vibrating violently.

Looking up I watched as the first snow began to fall. _Great...just great. Now I'll not only freeze to death, but if I do make it out alive I'll leave footprints for someone else to find._ Closing my eyes I slowly drifted into a restless daze. Goosebumps raising on my arms, hair sticking on end, my breath puffing out in front of me.

After awhile I got sick of freezing and found some construction boards. Taking them to my corner I rubbed my hands together and tried to concentrate, but the cold was seeping the strength from my very bones. I grit my teeth and rubbed my hands together until sparks started flying off.

Opening my hands I found my hands to be glowing crimson, steam raising up as sparks flew from my fingers. _Static electricity from friction, always a good way to get a fire. _I thought smugly. Lowering my hands to the wood I willed the sparks and heat to reach out and consume the wood.

After a few minutes the sparks caught flame to a small patch of the wood. Touching another section I waited for it to do the same thing. Within ten minutes I had a good sized fire going on the concrete floor. The cold concrete kept sucking my body heat out, but my fire replenished it luckily.

Shivering, I went and fetched some more pieces of wood and put them over the flaming bit, arranging them like a tepee tent. Soon they caught as well creating a rather large fire to warm the cold winter night air. Sighing, I curled closer to the flames and let myself drift off.

A while later I jolted awake, the flames still flickering but quite a bit lower. I sat up quickly and looked around. I didn't see what had woken me up, but I knew something or one was there. I slowly stood up pulled back on my leather gloves, I had taken them off and placed them under my head earlier for some padding against the ground. A low noise left my throat as threatening sparks lept from my fingers, my electric blue eyes no doubt glowing eerily in the dark.

"Who's there!" I called out confidently. After all, I had nothing to loose if some loony attacked me. Quiet scuffling sounded and suddenly a little girl no older than six stepped out of the darkness. The sparks from my hands died down as well did the glow of my eyes.

"Hey...you lost?" I crooned gently. The little girl slowly nodded and looked at the ground. Her pouty pink lips, blond hair, and green eyes reminded me of my own sister whom I had lost contact with a long time ago. She was probably the same age as this little girl as well. Crouching down I held out a gloved hand to her.

"It's alright, I'm not gonna hurt you." She suddenly looked up and slowly took a step forward. She reached out and put a pudgy hand in my own. I smiled softly and pulled her closer into the fires warmth. She shivered and cuddled up against my side.

"Yew a mu'an' wight?" She spoke up in that adorable baby talk. My heart immediately melted for this girl. I nodded.

"Yes, Yes I am." She seemed to think really hard for a minute, her blond brows, nearly invisible, were scrunched together.

"Mu'an's s'ay togethe' wight?" I nodded as a sinking feeling crawled down my throat and sank heavily in my stoumach.

"Yeah, we mutants stick together. We protect each other."

"Den...yew p'o-p'otec' me f'om ba' p'ople?" I had a hard time deciphering her speech, but after a minute I got it and nodded. She suddenly yawned causing me to smile. Smiling I picked her up and placed her in my lap, decidedly adopting her as my own. I watched as she quickly fell into a heavy slumber.

For one moment I contemplated pulling off my glove and finding out how she had been left on her own, but decided that it was an invasion of her privacy. _If I needed to know I'd ask her._ I thought firmly. I had learned the hard way from my family to not use my abilities on others, so in turn I wouldn't risk loosing her.

Leaning back against the wall I gently swept her silky blond hair from her face. Her button nose, pudgy pink lips and cream skin drew me to her. She seemed so innocent, so sweet. How someone could harm her was beyond me, it sent adrenaline pumping through my veins and white hot anger bubbling in my stomach.

She was just a child, a mutant yes, but just a child. Resting my jaw on her head I rocked her back and forth as a tear dripped from my eye._ I was probably her age when my parents through me out._ I thought sadly. I wouldn't let this girl grow up on the streets and suffer like I had, I absolutely refused it. Determination swept through me. I would care for this girl and continue my search for Kurt, even if it killed me.

* * *

**AN:**

So in her quest to find Kurt she picks up a young mutant. What's her ability? Why's she alone? If you can figure it out I'll give you a virtual cookie. lol.

Let me know what ya'll think.

**~D.R. Out**


	5. Savin' Me

I was jolted away by a small hand pocking my stomach. Opening my eyes I sat up groggily and rubbing my eyes. Yawning I looked over to see the little girl staring up at me. Smiling softly I reached over and ruffled her hair, gaining a giggle.

I stood up slowly and stretched. Running my tongue over my teeth I grimaced. I could really do with a shower and toothbrush. I walked over and stomped out the coals so that they didn't catch again and burn the building down. I may not like humans, but I wasn't hateful to them. Looking down at the little girl I smiled and held out my hand.

"Ready?" She smiled and took my gloved hand. As we walked through the snow I noticed something I hadn't noticed last night. She didn't have any shoes, her clothing was worn and ragged, no doubt freezing her, and she had infected looking scrapes with bruises.

Worry clenched my heart as I bent down and picked her up. She squeal and giggled as I set her on my hip. She was surprisingly light for a six year old. I wasn't sure if I should be worried or not. Hell it could be from malnutrition or her mutation!

Walking through the thick snow I looked around silently. The early morning light glistened off the field of white making it glisten like a thousand diamonds. The trees were snow capped with icicles hanging from their branches. Glancing at the little girl from the corner of my eye I could see how happy she looked. Looking strait ahead I continued upon our path in silence.

"I never got your name last night sweetheart." A soft giggle erupted from the little girl.

"My na'es Emily!" She exclaimed enthusiastically. A smile tugged at my lips as I shifted her on my hip to hold her better.

"My name's clare." She beamed at me and chirped happily.

"Pwetty!" A soft laugh left me as I shook my head. _Kids_. After awhile I heard a soft rumbled and realized Emily's stomach was growling, and yet she didn't say anything about it. I frowned in concern. Any other kid would have been complaining about how they were starving.

Looking ahead I noticed the city we were heading into. _Have I been walking that long already?_ The sign said Westchester, NewYork. Sucking in a breath I quickened my pace. I had no money seeing as the bar never payed well, it always went to rent hence why I was stick skinny.

Eyes narrowing, I decided that the first shop or gas station I got to I would steal some food for Emily. I knew it wasn't right, but I had promised myself that she wouldn't starve or suffer...not like I had. As I got farther into the city I stuck to the alley ways and kept an eye open for some cheap mart I could steal from.

As I stalked through what felt like the hundredth alley way I saw what I had been looking for. A cheap little gas station. Mind you it was in the bad parts of town, so I couldn't stay in long for fear of something happening to Emily. Gently setting her down I crouched in front of her. Her solemn blue eyes locked on my own, and for some reason I got the impression she knew what I was about to do. Swallowing, I gently brushed her fine blond hair from her dirty face.

"Em Em. I need you to stay here for a second, okay?" She nodded quietly as I made sure she was hidden. Walking out of the alley I stepped across the deserted road and into the mart. A sleazy guy stood behind the counter looking me up and down. Ignoring him I walked through the aisles and picked out some sweet cakes, candy, a bruised fruit and an apple. I carefully hid them in my bra; it wasn't ideal, but if he found me out I could run.

Walking toward the door I looked back and saw his face, he sneered and looked me up and down.

"Find something ya like sweet cakes?" The slender sleaze bag said with a grin. My eyes narrowed as I took in his appearance. Sweat stains on his white tank top, baggy brown cargo's and brown sandals. A balding head with greasy matted brown-black hair and muddy brown eyes.

"Certainly not you." I said coldly and left the sputtering man in the store. His face purple in anger. Jogging across the lot I grabbed Emily's hand and picked her up. She clung to me like a monkey, her eyes wide with fear. I looked down at her in concern.

"Em Em? What's wrong?"

"That man! He was gonna hurt you!" I looked at her and frowned.

"How did you know that?" I said cautiously. She looked away and started crying.

"Pweas' don' hur' me! I didn' mean to en'er his mind I really didn'!" That's when it struck me, she was some sort of a psych mutant like me. Brushing her bangs from her face I gently wiped her tears away.

"Easy Em, easy. Remember what I said when we first met." She hiccuped and looked up at me with her tear stained pudgy face.

"T-that mu'ans s'ay 'ogether." I smiled gently and kissed her forehead.

"That's right sweat pea. Mutants stay together. I wouldn't never harm you, okay?" She looked up at me and nodded. Kissing her forehead again I shifted her to my left hip and started walking away from the slums and into the actual city area. It was interesting how it all transitioned. Dark gritty streets with the homeless, druggies and gangsters led into bright clean streets with the middle class and rich.

Sitting her down in an alley way I pulled the food out of my shirt and smirked at her curious expression. She looked at her own chest then at mine a couple times, finally tilting her head with a curiously confused expression.

"How yew do dat?" My lips twitched as I tried not to laugh, but I couldn't help the grin. Shaking my head I kissed her cheek softly.

"One day you'll figure it out." She pouted but chose to ignore the question for the time being. Reaching out she grabbed a sweet cake, I grabbed it from her and gave her the fruit first with a stern expression.

"Health food first, then desert." She pouted but took the banana obediently. Turning away I let her eat in peace while I kept watch. My eyes flickered in the shadows as I watched the cars and people pass. Humans. So happy, so ignorant to the suffering of mutants.

My electric blue eyes lit up glowing iridescent in the gloom of the alley. _They are so conceited that they would harm an innocent child for being different!_ Disgust swelled up within me and for once I was proud to be a mutant, for I would hate myself if I was to be one of them.

Electricity crackled across my fingertips, power literally in the palm of my hands. For once I contemplated harming those who have harmed me and those of my kind. A small hand touched my arm breaking me from my growing anger. Looking over at her my eyes locked on her soft green eyes.

"No be mean. No fall 'o dere le'el." Blinking, I took in a deep breath and nodded. The electricity crackling to nothingness. Standing up I looked her over seeing she was covered in chocolate and candy. I picked her up ignoring her sticky hands and walked back through the alley way, leaving the human world behind.

Walking back toward the crossing of the rich and slums I found a off road that looked promising. Perhaps we could find a safe place to sleep. Of course our kind was never safe mind you, but at least we would be a little safer than out in the open. While walking through the abandoned run down area I saw a cheap run down motel.

It looked abandoned, but maybe they had running water. Walking over I set Emily down, crouching down I lifted up a gloved hand and pointed my index finger at the lock. Narrowing my eyes I produced a thin strand of electricity that melted the inner lock.

Turning the handle, it clicked and swung inward. Looking down at Emily I smiled and motioned for her to walk in. I flicked the light switch to check, when the bulb didn't light I looked up at it and touched it.

Sparks suddenly flickered and the bulb lit. Looking around I grimaced at the damage to the place, paint was peeling from the walls, the carpet had bald patches, the wholes in the ceiling told of past mildew and most likely termites.

Walking into the bathroom I did the same thing, putting a spurt of my electricity into the bulb to make it light. I checked the water, it still ran thank goodness. Whoever ran this place apparently forgot to turn off the water when they closed down the motel. The bathroom was in a little better shape, but not by much. The paint was peeling from the walls and rusty patches decorated the interior of the tub and sink. The toilet was pretty much the only thing that looked to be in decent condition.

Sighing I walked back out and looked to see Emily already dozing on the bed. A faint smile pulled at my lips as I picked her up and brought her into the bathroom. I found an old wash cloth and washed it multiple times.

Once I made sure the washcloth was at least somewhat decently sanitary, I carefully washed her face, cuts, her hands and her feet. I paused the washcloth when I saw hand prints, whip marks and scars on her tiny body. Anger swelled up within me.

I heard the light bulb shatter as I emitted a large EMP field from my ire. _How dare some human scum touch her! They'll pay, they'll all pay!_ A low growl rippled up through my chest, a snarl curling my lips. Picking her up and pulling her shirt back down I pulled her into the bedroom and rested her in my lap. My jaw clenched as I ripped off my right glove.

"I'm sorry Emily." I whispered, the light above us flickered before going out. Only my eyes illuminated the room. Holding her body firmly against my own I placed my uncovered right hand against her cheek and closed my eyes. A swirling blackness yanked me from my own body and into her mind. A suction like void that stole my breath away.

XxXxXxXx

When I came too I found it to still be dark out, Emily was curled up against my abdomen, her breathing even and calm. Tears brimmed in my eyes as I sucked in a jagged breath. Slowly I pealed my glove pack onto my right hand, my skin felt clammy and hot.

A gurgling pinching feeling I knew all to well erupted in my abdomen. Gently shifting Emily so that she was laying on the bed I rushed into the darkness of the bathroom and closed the door. Kneeling over the toilet I retched heavily into the bowl.

Condensation beaded on my brow, my hair became sticky with sweat as I gagged and coughed into the bowl. Stomach acid burned my throat and nose as the acrid stench of vomit permeated the air. Resting my head on the bowl I sobbed quietly.

Emily's memories swirled through my consciousness. Memories I could never forget. I just hoped that one day she would forget the horrors she has been through. Coughing I stood up slowly on shaky legs. I glanced up at the light bulb and watched it light dimly. Looking in the mirror I looked at my hollow cheeks, collar bones, rib cage.

My skin looked sickly pale, pasty really; my eyes to bright, unnaturally just like the rest of me. I shouldn't be alive. I hadn't eaten in months, but my power, electricity that is, kept me from dying. It kept my heart going, my brain active. I was like a robot.

Closing my eyes, I let the light die as I walked back into the room and looked down upon the tiny sleeping form of Emily. Me glowing eyes illuminated her just the smallest bit. Crawling into the bed beside her I kept watch over her the entire night, not the least bit tired.

XxXxXxXx

Charles Xavier wheeled out of Cerebro and looked upon Storm, not to far behind her stood their newest X Men, Kurt.

"I have just picked up on two new mutants, they reside not to far from here. They are staying in closed Motel called 'The Lupine'. Kurt I believe knows one of them." The two of them looked at each other before looking back at the professor.

"Ho' vill vee get zem to come vith us?" Kurt finally said uneasily. The professor gave him a knowing look and smiled.

"I doubt they will give you too much trouble. The older of the two seems reasonable, both are in dire condition. I sense she will come along for the well being of the younger of them." Storm and Kurt looked at each other again before nodding.

"Alright Professor. We'll head out and see if we can get them to come with us."

"That's all I ask." The professor calmly replied before wheeling off.

"You know one of them?" Storm questioned while Kurt and her moved down to the garage.

"Ich nicht verstehen ...Perhaps if I zee zem, zen I shall remember." Storm nodded and got into the drivers side of the sleek black car. Kurt followed suit in sitting in the passenger side. Pulling out they headed out down the road into the slums, down to the motel.

Twenty minutes later found them sitting in the car staring at the motel, the lights directed on a door with a handle that looked bent and melted. Getting out they closed the doors and walked up to the door. Storm glanced at Kurt and knocked on the door. Everything was quiet, they could hear a child's voice within whispering, a mature feminine voice followed sounding as if they were trying to sooth the child.

Pushing open the door Storm walked in silently trying to be cautious as it was pitch black in the room. Suddenly two brilliant iridescent blue eyes seemed to appear from no where. Kurt stepped forward cautiously and spoke tentatively. He remembered those eyes, those eyes were kind, they helped him when he was in need. He planned on returning the favor.

"Clare. Clare Poulette. Ve are nicht here to harm you. Ve vant to help you." He stepped forward slowly and held out his three digit hand. Slowly a purple glove appeared through the darkness. The body it belonged to melting out of the shadows as well. Kurt glanced down to see a little girl clinging to her leg, her eyes wide. He glanced back up when he heard his name.

"Kurt?"

XxXxXxXx

I was laying there on the bed with Emily, dozing off slightly when I heard the sound of a rumble. It was the sound of a strong engine, most likely belonging to an older vehicle. The rumble stayed outside of the motel, the lights on the window of the room they were staying in. Two car doors slammed, voices were approaching.

One was an alien feminine voice, the other a masculine voice that sounded familiar, but through the door she couldn't be sure. Emily, having probably picked up on my growing anxiety awoke. Looking around she picked up on what I had, strangers were coming to get us. She quickly started speaking in hushed whispers. I wasn't really paying attention, most of it was on the intruders. Placing a hand over her most and shushing her I quickly ducked into the darkness, shifting her behind my legs to hide her.

A knock banged on the door, I made no sudden movements but I did begin to slowly draw in electricity from the air around us. The door opened slowly showing to figures, but I couldn't really see them. One of the figures stepped forward in the gloom, golden eyes flashed, a tail whipped and suddenly I knew who it was.

"Clare. Clare Poulette. Ve are nicht here to harm you. Ve vant to help you." The man stepped forward slowly and held out his three digit hand. Slowly I reached out hesitantly putting my gloved hand in his and stepped out of the darkness. Electricity buzzing over my body, luckily my hand was gloved or he would have been electrocuted.

I saw his eyes glance down to the pressure on my leg, a look of surprise crossed his features as he looked back up. Emily's grip was strong on my leg, I could feel the blood flow slowing down slightly.

"Kurt." I whispered. I was relieved to see him well and alive, but why had he come here now? I had been searching for him for what felt like years when it was only a few days. Emily having sensed the tension leave the room finally let go of my leg, stepping forward I hugged Kurt tightly.

"I've been looking all over for you! I went to see you the other night at the church, but you were gone!" I exclaimed, wanting an explanation for why my new friend had scared me.

"Storm came to get me."

"Came to get you? Why?" Suddenly the beautiful woman stepped forward. Her thick white hair flowing gently in the breeze.

"We can explain all of that later. Right now we need to get you and her to the mansion for medical attention." I scowled and glared.

"I don't need medical attention."

"But she does." Whispered the goddess like mutant. My breath hitched as I remembered her injuries. Looking down at her I gently picked her up and settled her on my hip. Looking the two of them over I finally gave in.

"Fine, but the first sign of danger and I'm taking her with me."

"That's fine. The professor would never make you stay, but I do believe he would wish for you both to."

"The professor?" I murmured.

"You vill meet 'im zoon." Kurt spoke up finally. Groaning I followed Storm out of the filthy motel. In the street light she paused and looked us over with an expression I could only identify as pity. A scowl ran across my features when I noticed Kurt's similar one.

"What!" I spat. Kurt sighed and opened the door allowing me to place Emily in. I buckled her up and kissed her head before closing the door.

"Iz zee yours?"

"Who Emily?"

"Ja." I shook my head at Kurt. Storm slid in the drivers side watching us.

"vo's den?" I shrugged.

"I don't know...I found her abandoned..." He glanced at her through the window with a sympathetic look. _I guess he must have been in a similar situation._ I thought to myself. Kurt opened the door for me allowing me to get in. I smiled thankfully and slid into the comfortable leather seat. I buckled myself in and as soon as he was in and the car started moving I found my head dropping back and exhaustion taking over.

* * *

**AN:**

Second chapter in one day. Wow!

What ya'll think? Critic?

**~D.R. Out**


	6. Never To Late

I slowly came to to the feeling of being carried. Strong arms were wrapped around my thin frame, six fingers curled over the sparse fabric that covered my skin. _Kurt?_ My eyes fluttered open to a blurry vision of Kurt, carrying me through a large mansion. I didn't know where I was, but I felt inexplicably safe.

My head rolled back against his shoulder and darkness once again prevailed no matter how much I tried to keep my eyes open.

At some point I picked up on the sound of beeping and low voices. My eyes flickered open, a hazy view of a bald man with clear blue eyes that held nothing but kindness. A red head stood beside him fiddling with something.

_Go back to sleep Clare, you're safe now._ The gentle masculine voice murmured, yet his lips never moved. Obediently my eyes flickered closed as I slid into oblivion. Dreams of past things I've seen and touched entered my mind. Visions absorbed by objects; some happy, others sad and yet some grotesque. Visions of my young friend Emily entered my mind. Visions of her past sucked form her very body into my own.

"_Get your ass back here!" The man shouted as I, no _Emily_, ran. Her tiny pudgy legs trying to move her as fast as she could. She tripped then the man was atop of her, beating her._

The vision flickered and suddenly shifted to another scene.

_"Daddy! Pweese s'op!" Emily cried, her soft blonde hair stained red from her blood. The leather of the belt once again slashed across her body, leaving a welt and drawing blood._

"Emily!" I screamed when I sat up. My vision was blurred, I couldn't see, everything was fading to darkness. I forced myself to stand, I staggered into a table. Objects clattering to the floor, something tugged on my arm. Snarling I ripped it out, a shrill long beep that never ended entered the room. I gasped and covered my ears.

Loud frantic voices moved to the room. Everything stopped, a hand touched my shoulder, I flinched and let out a sharp yell trying to get away. Something grabbed my body, pinning me to the bed. A strangled cry left my lips as I suddenly remembered a sleazy guy who had taken advantage of me as a young girl.

Tears burned my cheeks, yet my sight never turned to those around me. Only an indefinite darkness that shrouded everything. _It's alright, you're safe now. You can relax._ I must have gone crazy, the masculine voice in my head had to be some delusion! _No my dear, you are not loosing her touch with sanity. My name is Charles Xavier. I am a mutant like you, a Telepath. _

Slowly my squirming died down as I listened to the comforting voice. I felt gentle hands touch my head and suddenly the room slowly started to come back into focus. I looked around from where I lay, the gentle hands of Charles kept firmly on either side of my head. A soothing feeling swept through me as I slipped back into sleep yet again.

By the time I finally came to for good I felt like I had been hibernating for years. Sitting up strait I looked around finding myself to be in a sterile, silver, medical room. I slowly swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

I was alone, a single IV was hooked up to my arm along with a heart monitor hooked to my breast. My eyes narrowed as I ripped the wires off. A low buzz echoed through the room as I quickly left the room. Ducking out the door I looked around trying to pin point Emily.

The silver sterilized hall seemed to go on for ages as I padded through it. A wall suddenly opened up, peaking in I noticed it was an empty compartment. I slowly slid into it, it appeared to be some sort of an elevator.

I hit a button and felt myself shoot high up. Grabbing onto the walls I looked around frantically, the cool metal bit at my feet and bare hands. _My gloves! _I thought frantically. I was only dressed in a pare of gray sweats, my gloves were gone.

Chest heaving I jumped out of the 'elevator' as soon as it opened, I found myself to be in the mansion. I remembered it only faintly from when Kurt had carried me in. Stalking through the walls silently I peaked into rooms to see classrooms with people teaching.

_What is this, some sort of bording school?_ The thought slipped through my mind in my haze of worry. _If it is then where is Emily?_ New fear swept through me at that single thought. The sudden sound of a 'Bamf' broke me from my thoughts. Whirling around I spotted my dark blue friend, his tail flicking behind him eratically.

"Zee Provessor told me das you vere avake. He told me to come and find you, ich vas afraid das you vould try to run again." Those golden eyes never left mine, my worry slowly disintegrated as I heard a familiar laugh.

"Hi Clare!" I looked down to see little Emily clinging to Kurt's swishing tail. A soft smile spread spread across my lips. Looking up at Kurt I stepped forward and wrapped him in a warm hug. I could feel him pause before his arms gently wrapped around my thin frame. Tilting my head toward his pointed ear I whispered a soft phrase.

"Thank-you."

* * *

**AN:**

Hallo every one! I know that this one is much _much_ shorter than usual, but I have my purposes for this. I hope you all enjoy this...who ever actually reads this. Reviews would be great in letting me know what, as readers, I can do to improve this for you. Romance? More spice? Name something off with a reason and I will look to see if I can do it. ^^

Again, let me know. Danke, habenzee guten tag!

**~D.R. Out**


	7. Broken Girl

Laughter bubbled up and out of the soft pink lips of the little girl as she lay sprawled out on my lap. I grinned and tickled Emily leaving her giggling and squirming. Smiling I finally relented allowing her to take a breather.

Sighing I looked around the greenhouse-sun room we sat in. It had been three days since Kurt, and the woman called Storm, had come to pick us up. I wasn't all that thrilled at being here, seeing as I was so used to fending for myself; but upon looking down at the little girl named Emily, I remembered why I stayed.

For a moment, I felt a growing ire at myself. _I'm becoming to soft._ The thought swept through my mind like a frigid winter night breeze. I glowered at the ground for a moment before shifting Emily from my lap, I stood up and stocked out the door. Looking back at the room on a suddenly whim, I looked around the circular area.

The gleaming mahogany hard wood floors, the bamboo walls, potted plants and clean fresh air sifting through the sun light that swept through the window patches on the walls. Sighing, I glanced back in at Emily; watching her smile and play with the stuffed bunny doll that someone had given her.

Something pulled me toward her, the more I stayed around her the more certain I became that it wasn't because of my long lost sister. Shaking my head, I stocked away from the room. My bare feet padding across the floor in complete silence.

_She'll be fine now. She's around our own kind, she's safe._ Sighing, I walked up to my room and grabbed a small bag that someone had provided. I grabbed a baggy sweatshirt, some jeans and a couple pairs of under cloths. Walking into the large pristine bathroom, the porcelain tub and toilette glistened under the rays of light from the large window that over looked the gardens. The slick tile floor was cool under my clammy feet.

Sweat beaded up on my brow as a sudden wave of dizziness swept over me. Holding onto the sleek white sink I gasped for breath as tremors rocked my frame. A current of tingling 'pins and needles' feeling bristled within my fingers causing me to wince. Taking off my gloves I froze at the sight of the burns on my palms. Third degree burns etched over my palms, the tingling feeling swirling through me.

Gasping for breath I quickly sat down on the side of the tub and placed my head between my knees. Nausea coursed through me heavily making me gag, the tingling grew stronger in response. Above me the bulb made an odd whining noise. The light flickering on and off before suddenly it exploded. Sending shards of glass over the floor and slicing into my exposed skin.

A loud yelp left my lips as blood pooled to the surface of the fresh cuts on my cheek. A single drop fell and hit the ground, a single splatter that echoed through the room. Every sound suddenly seemed excruciatingly loud, every brush of wind was a slap of fiery sandpaper grazing my skin. Suddenly I was no longer an adult, but that little girl all those years ago.

The little girl who smiled and laughed all the time. Who had a little sister to look up to her, two loving parents, a best friend and a family dog. Then that day happened, the day she found out she was a mutant. She was only seven at the time no older than the little girl I looked after now. A sob left my lips as I slipped to the floor and curled up into a ball.

My selfish acts caused this consequence, the vision of the past that showed me who Emily really reminded me of. Why I so desperately needed to protect her. When I was a little girl, I was just like Emily. Closing my eyes tightly, I let a sob choke out as those long buried memories came forth. I had thought those memories to have been forgotten, burned to ashes and buried.

A sob burst forth against my will, tears running hot against my cheeks as a long forgotten pain washed through me. Looking down under her cabinet she saw her hidden comfort buddy, her stuffed bear Teddy. Reached in she grabbed it, but she realized to late that her gloves were on the sink. The soft warm fuzz of her teddy bear tickled her fingers as she was sucked from her current predicament and into her past.

_"Momma, Dadda!" She cried running across the large lawn, excitement filled her to the brim as she rushed up to hug her mothers leg. She laughed and picked the little girl up, her long curly blonde hair tickling her nose as she held her. _

_ Giggling she looked up at her father and grinned. Holding up her pudgy hands to him she waited for him to pick her up from her mother. His beard scratched at her face causing her to giggle further and try to pull away. Looking at her mother with bright eyes, she grinned her young goofy grin and chirped excitedly._

_ "W'er' sissy?" Her parents grinned proudly, her mother reaching into the back seat. A large basket holding a small bundle of pink cloth were her welcoming vision. Squealing, she held onto the lip of the basket and peeked down at her new sister. Her bright three year old smile made the couple laugh as she squealed again._

_ "I 'av' sissy!" She crowed in excitement. Her big blue eyes alight with excitement._

_four years later_

_ The seven year old girl sat leaning against her bedroom wall listening to her parents read to her three year old sister. Her father got her to sing a bed time song after wards. The song he used to sing with her._

_ "What do we do when we hear the 'whooo'?"_

_ "We che'p an' dan'e ti' we faw asweep!" Cooed her younger sister. Laughter ensued and after a few minutes the noise quieted down. She heard a light switch flick off then her parents foot steps as they backed into the hall._

_ "Good night, Angelica." She heard her mother and father whisper. Her bottom lip quivered as tears sprung to her eyes. She sniffed quietly and rubbed at her eyes._

_ "What did I do wrong?" She pondered to herself in her darkroom, all alone without her song or bedtime story. Sniffing, she started to cry silently; wondering why her parents ignored her and payed attention to her sibling. Falling asleep on the thick carpet, she lay there the rest of the night in a restless daze. _

_XxXxXxXxX_

_ A week later thunder rumbled outside, rattling the windows and shaking the floors. A soft cry __came from her sisters room beckoning her closer. She huffed and sat there calmly on her bed, not a minute later her younger sister Angelica, or more commonly known as Angel, came into the room with her stuffed bear._

_ "Cware...can I sweep wi' you?" Clare looked over at her three year old sister. All of her anger at Angel having replaced her in their parents hearts came sweeping forward. The thunder rattled the windows harder, electricity permeated the air as Clare's eyes begin to brighten and turn a deadly shade of electric blue, almost iridescent in the darkness. Sliding down from her bed she slowly stalked toward her sister._

_ "_You._ You have the audacity to come here and take _my_ place, steal _my_ love, steal _my_ parents, and now you want to come running to _me_!" The windows suddenly busted inward, glass shards flying into the room, striking her little sibling. She fell to the ground in a heap, blood oozing from her wounds._

_ "Cware! Cware sto' it!" She cried out in fear and agony. Her pudgy cheeks stained in salty tears and blood. A snear swept across the seven year olds face, pain aching in her young heart. A yearning to destroy what was causing her so much pain struck her like the very lighting outside her broken window. _

_ Screaming as loudly as she could, she fixed a deadly look on her sibling and threw her arms upward. A flash of light permeated the sky, making it so bright it seemed like daylight. The house groaned once, then exploded. _

_ Mere seconds later, a young hand reached upward out of the rubble. Heavy rain fall hit her hands in heavy fat dropletts as she slowly climbed out of the rubble. Looking around her eyes widened in horror at what she had done. _

_ "Mom! Dad! ...Angel?" Nothing answered her but the heavy thudding of rainfall. Taking a step forward, she noticed a small furry arm. Bending down, she reluctantly tugged a small brown teddy bear from the rubble. _

_ "What have I done..." she whispered. All the while she hugged her sisters bear to her frame._

Suddenly I felt oxygen enter my lungs again. A gasp left my parted lips as I threw the teddy bear across the room. It bounced off the wall with no sound. Getting up, I staggered into my bed room, tears brimming my eyes and falling over. With an anguished cry I threw my arm out and knocked the lamp off the table by my bed. It hit the floor and shattered, the cool tile of the room did nothing to dissuade the pulsating heat within my body.

Throwing back my head I gave an animalistic scream. Pulling back my arm I unconsciously formed a ball of electricity, punching the wall everything seemed to stop before I was thrown back in the wake of a small explosion. I could hear screams, voices, a banging at the door. Suddenly the door flung forward off of its hinges, I looked up from my curled form in a corner to see Storm, Logan, and a few of the older children peaking in. I sobbed and shook as I buried my face in my arms. A muffled explosion then a familiar voice.

"Vat happened?"

"I don't know." The sound of someone ushering kids away, a door slowly closing with a soft snap. A disturbance in the air as someone sat beside me.

"Come now Fraulin. Vas iz der matter?" Kurt murmured to me, His warm hands gently moved my arms away from my face, his warm breath fanning over my cheek as she pulled me closer to him.

"Eazy, eazy. Ich vill not let anyzing happen to you." His gentle crooning words washed over me. I sniffled and tried to avoid his gaze. His warm fingers gently tilted my head up so I had to lock gazes with him.

"Vat iz der matter?" Taking in a shaky breath I spoke quietly.

"Why?"

"Vy vat?" I swallowed and looked down.

"Someone so kind and pure as yourself...you should not be helping someone as tainted as I." I whispered brokenly. A soft fan of that sweet warm breath brushed my face again. Soft fingers gently glided over my cheeks, my lips, my throat, before pausing at the pulse just above my collar bone.

"Vy do you feel das vay? You are zo zo perfect." A sob made its way up my throat as I pulled away and hung my head, shoulders shaking.

"No..No I'm not. I've done horrible things that can never be forgiven Kurt. Never."

"All zings can be forgiven." I just shook my head again as he gently lifted it up and rested his forehead against my own, stilling me from further movement or renouncement. My breath caught in my throat with a hitch as his fingers cupped my cheeks, his thumbs wiping away my tears.

"Vat happened?"

"If I tell you do you promise me not to hate me..." I asked quietly, my voice hitching with fear and pain. There was a moments pause, his breath gently fanning over my face before finally he spoke.

"Ich promise." sucking in a shaking breath I leaned my clammy body against his. Craving contact I hadn't had in so long, contact that meant safety and love.

"Once there was a little girl named Clare...she was innocent and happy. One night her parents brought home a baby girl, they loved her and showed her affection. Forgetting about Clare...she grew bitter. Then one night her baby sister came into the room-" My breath hitched as a sob broke free, those gently fingers smoothing along my face gently, that warm breath never wavering.

"Then Clare killed her." I opened up my eyes sadly to look up. Stealing myself to see the revulsion, but when I looked up is all I saw was an unreadable expression. I waited for him to say something, anything. Pain swept through me when he stood up. Fear pulled at my heart, clogged my throat at the thought of him leaving me, hating me and judging me. Tears sprung to my eyes as I let out a sob. Suddenly warm arms enveloped me and picked me up, a second later I was tucked into bed as gentle hands comfortingly swept through my hair.

"Ho' long haf you been holding dis in?" I looked up at him silently as he sat down beside me. My bottom lip quivered, my eyes burning with the need to spill more tears.

"Since I was seven." I whispered. A soft sigh fluttered my hair as the bed shifted, suddenly Kurt was laying on the covers beside me, his strong arms wrapped around me gently.

"Ich vill nefer judge you, but ich vill pray for you." I looked up at him silently.

"What I-is God going to do? He left me here! Left me here in pain and suffering, he could never forgive me." I gasped while once again dissolving into tears. Gently lips suddenly pressed against my own, stunning me into silence. My first kiss, stolen by this man. The only man to ever console me or try to take care of me.

"He forgifs all zose vo ask for it." Tears dripped down my cheeks as he sat up and took his rosary beads out from his pocket. Folding it over on hand, he gently grabbed my other and closed his eyes.

"Dear lord in heafen. Fogif zee sins of zis fraulin, as you have forgifen mine. Gif her strengz, gif her comfort in her times of need, and fill her broken soul viz your healing light. Ich pray in your name, Amen." I looked up at him silently, a choked noise making its way up through me throat. Suddenly those warm arms were wrapped around me and a warm breath fanned over my cheeks.

"Thank-you." The heavy words that came through me lips held multiple reasoning and meanings, he must have realized it too, for his arms tightened around me and his words echoed through the silent room.

"You're velcomen." He murmured gently before placing another feather light kiss on my lips. Not to long after I fell asleep curled up, feeling protected, and for once not having to depend only on myself. _And then there were too..._I thought groggily as sleep pulled me deeper into its depths.

* * *

**AN:**

So what did you think? Soon more of her past shall be revealed, don't worry. I know her character is a little strange with the mood swings and stuff, but that's how she is because of her past. After all our pasts make us who we are.

**~D.R. Out**


	8. Madness Within

I awoke later on in the middle of the night to find myself alone, Kurt's comforting presence no longer curled up beside me. My hand slid across the comforter empty cool air touching my warm fingers. Opening my eyes, I blinked groggily and sat up. Looking around silently I slurred his name quietly.

"Kurt?" I was hoping naively that how would appear from the shadows, but when nothing answered my quiet words I slowly slid my feet to the cool tiled floor. The heavy linnen off of my bare shoulders, the burgundy gold trimmed silk night cloths clinging to my body. I shivered feeling the fabric bunch around my cold breasts.

"How did I even get in these?" I questioned aloud Looking around I saw the cloths I had been wearing earlier stacked neatly on my dresser. Glancing down at them I picked up the faintest touch of sulfur lingering in the air, the scent clinging to the cloths. A faint tender smile pulled at my lips, one most would have never seen. Yawning I stretched slowly and stood up. The alarm clock to my right told me it was only two in the morning, and yet my body was left feeling refreshed. Actually I felt the best than I had in a long long time.

Glancing into the open door way to my bathroom, I slowly walked toward it. The soft plush rug in the entrance caressing my toes. Swallowing, I pushed the door the rest of the way open. The white porcelain sink, toilette and tub gleamed eerily in the moon light cast from the window.

The polished wooden floor, much like regular tile, the same as in my room, gleamed in the silver light. The floors seemed like silk, the deep chocolatey browns a soothing earthen tones, the creamy beige of the walls casting a similar effect. There in the middle of the bathroom sat my old ratty teddy bear. My pulse quickened as I slowly walked in all the way, my leather purple gloves sat on the pristine sink still. My breathing became shallow, my pulse ticking in my throat and wrists, walking closer I slowly crouched down.

I took a deep breath and steeled myself, slowly resting on my heals. The burgundy night gown pulled closer to my skin as I sat back on my heals, the thin silken material outlining my breasts and curves in the dim silver light. Reaching forward I paused my hands before the bear. _Kurt said that God forgives all sins...perhaps the first step in him forgiving me...is for me to forgive myself?_

I pondered quietly, all the while I was actuality aware of my surrounds. The clean air, faint breathing through the walls as people slept on, water in the pipes and the dust particles brushing my skin. I was never one to belief in God seeing as at a young age I found myself abandoned, and from then on it only got worse. Perhaps I never noticed him there, perhaps he was always there watching over me? Swallowing, I tilted my head up and looked at the ceiling.

"This is crazy." I thought quietly, but Kurt must have inspired some part of me, a part long forgotten. A part of me that had faith and believed in what I couldn't see. For the first time, I bowed my head and prayed. I wasn't sure how to do it, so I mimicked what I had seen Kurt do.

"Dear...dear whoever is watching...I know I haven't been the best person...I know I haven't, but please...look at not who I have been and look at what I will be. Judge not from the past, but to the future, for I promise to try to be the best I can be. If not for myself...then...then for Emily...and Kurt."

I whispered the words quietly, feeling a rejuvenation I had long since forgotten, I reached forward and grabbed the bear. I needed to look upon who I had been to see how to make myself better. Not because I particularly cared, but Emily needed me. Or was it the other way around?

Either way, I would be better for her..and for Kurt. A part of me yearned to please him, to make him happy, and that scared me more than anything else. My fingers buried in the soft ratty fur of the stuffed animal; and not a second later everything popped and swirled, turning disorienting then fading to black.

_It was only a few months since the incident and she was not faring well. Her once healthy body was deteriorated from malnutrition, dehydration and the elements of nature. Her hollow face looked up hopefully into the faces of passersby; but all who walked past her ignored her, her face fell. _

_ Crest fallen, she slowly stood up on wobbly legs, her weak body slowly shutting down. Walking through the freezing streets and toddled into an alleyway and collapsed in on herself. A door opened and light spilled across the dark expanse of the alley, casting her in its warm glow. She slowly looked up with hallow eyes, her shrunken face holding no expression. Pitting eyes looked her over, then scraps were tossed at her feet._

_ She hungrily fell upon them with no thought, the man grimaced before walking back inside. Much like an animal would, she licked the remnants of the food from the ground as if hoping to come across a missed bit. Wiping her face on her arms and gasping for breath she looked up at the sky with a renewed hope, finally she had a fighting chance. With a full belly and a safe area upon which she could get scraps, she curled up in a pile of newspapers and shredded paper from a tipped over recycling bin and fell to sleep._

_ Weeks on the streets turned to months, and months turned to years. She got into many fights, killed many people and looted money and precious gems to sell. Her powers grew, but never saw the light of day. She was to frightened to show them, to terrified after what happened last time to unleash them. _

_ Upon the age of fifteen she came upon a man whom she thought to pick pocket. Carefully sliding her dainty fingers into his coat, she snagged an eloquent pocket watch. By the time he turned and snarled an obscene word, she had disappeared into the crowd. The man gave chase, his black and crimson eyes keeping a sharp eye out for her. She turned down an alley thinking she had lost him. Giggling, she looked down at the bronze watch. _

_ Her eyes spotted an interesting symbol of a dragon, that was etched delicately into the metal. Turning it over in her palms she grinned when it popped open and actually worked. A shadow passed over her then a thump on the pavement behind her echoed through the alley. She froze, her pulse quickening fear gripped her like none other. A hand, warm and firm, clutched her bony frail shoulder._

_ "Why don' ya give da' back to old Remy, non?" A Cajun voice spoke smoothly. Slowly turning around she looked up at the tall man he blocked her only exit from the alleyway. Swallowing she handed it back, not wanting any trouble. She only needed the money, the cost of her life certainly wasn't on her to due list. The pocket watch was handed over immediately. She noticed his frown, his lips pulled downward. _

_ "Mon dius! Ya no mo' dan a child. Mon Chere, ya shouldn' be doin' dis. Dis is not de life for la petite." His concern was touching, but it was something that she didn't register. To her it was all the same. Words that held no commitment nor promises, besides who was he to tell her what to do. He was __not much older than she. Sneering, she shoved past him and ran back out into the crowd. _

The images of the wood cabinets and porcelain tub came back into focus. Gasping for breath she closed her eyes tightly trying to breath. Clenching her jaw she closed her eyes and focused back on the bear that held all the memories of her past.

_Gasping and panting filled the room as the man held her pinned. Crying out loudly he let her go and threw the fifty on the bed beside her. Sneering, he pulled up his pants and zipped them._

_ "Thanks for the fuck." Then he was gone, out the door and onto the next hooker or drug dealer. She knew his type, he wouldn't last a week in this kingdom. The kingdom of those smart enough or strong enough to survive. Sitting up, she looked down at the fifty and put it on the table. Cleaning herself up, she pulled cloths back on and stuffed the fifty in her pocket. Stocking out of the rotting apartment she locked the door and went to find her dealer._

Pain echoed through her chest when she came back out of it again, her electric blue irises shining back out of the foggy white mist that had taken over. Sitting up she emptied all of her contents into the toilette. Gagging, she rested her jaw on the lip of the seat and closed her eyes.

_She held the knife against the old mans throat. Her teeth bared, needle and knife marks on display across her arms._

_ "Give me the money old man!" He shook his head and protested loudly. Snarling she drug the knife across his neck and watched him bleed in satisfaction. Digging through his pockets, she pulled out his wallet and stole the thirty bucks in cash. Throwing the old worn leather wallet back onto his lifeless body and stared into his misty blue eyes._

_ "Thanks for the contribution." Turning she stocked away out of the alley, leaving him there to rot away. Walking around the corner she sidled up to her dealer and lent a sultry smile._

_ "Got the cash?" He asked after blowing smoke into her face. Smirking she nodded and handed him the thirty, in return she would get the bag of coke, but the other half of the payment would have to be in business pleasure. He dug the bag fool of the white powder out and smirked._

_ "One hit then I get to bang that nice ass of yours." His filthy hand drug across her hollow cheek bone, his breath smelled of cigars and alcohol. She forced a smile and lead him to her apartment._

A gasp left my lips as I emptied the rest of my stomachs contents. By the time I was finished, only a little stomach acid remained. Placing the bear delicately down on the floor I crumpled shakily against the wall and cried. Pain filled me to an unbearable level, to a point where death looked better than life.

I hadn't even realized that those memories still existed. I had buried all of my wrong doing years ago. At the time I had excused that they were the only way I could survive, but now I saw it was all a lie. I used it as an excuse to bury my pain in drugs, sex and alcohol. I used it as a way to get away, only problem was? It was a **very** unhealthy coping mechanism.

Standing up shakily, I walked from my bathroom and into my room. Throwing on a pair of cotton short shorts, I then pulled off my burgundy nightgown and pulled on a tighter fit black under armor tee-shirt. Padding silently down the hall I picked up on the sound of voices coming from the kitchen. One sounded like the voice of Logan, a man I only met once and hoped to **never** piss off. The other was of a teenage boy from the sound of it.

Suddenly I picked up on footsteps coming from behind. Whirling around, I found myself eye to eye with two men dressed in camouflage with dart guns. My eyes widened then narrowed as they raised their weapons on me. I knew humans like these, humans who liked to hunt mutants. A snarl left my lips as I raised my hands and deafly electrocuted them.

They didn't even have a chance to scream before their harts exploded, leaving sizzling holes in their chests. I heard Logan's roar, his claws unsheathing, and then a thump of a body hitting the floor. I might not be proud of it, but upon looking at all of the men intruding upon our house, I knew what I had to do. I would do what I do best. Kill.

Rushing forward, I felt the tingle spread throughout my body as I tackled one of the men and electrocuted him to a crisp. Standing up I threw my hand out and curled my fingers causing electricity to shoot out from the wall sockets and shock all of the intruders. Suddenly I felt pinpricks sting into the side of my neck. Stumbling sideways I reached over and yanked them out, my vision came and went in a swirling blurring mass of color; a gasp left my lips as I hit the ground unconscious.

* * *

**AN:**

Okay, so chapter two and now we are getting the ball rolling with movie two! Let me know what ya'll think!

**~D.R. Out**


	9. Darker Days

I sluggishly came to to the feeling of rough concrete scraped my tender back. A groan left my lips as I slowly rolled over. Opening my eyes, I looked around in confusion to find myself in some kind of concrete cell. Slowly sitting up I looked around in confusion.

_Suddenly I picked up on footsteps coming from behind..._

_ A snarl left my lips as I raised my hands and deafly electrocuted them..._

_ They didn't even have a chance to scream before their harts exploded, leaving sizzling holes in their chests. I heard Logan's roar, his claws unsheathing, and then a thump of a body hitting the floor..._

_ -I knew what I had to do. I would do what I do best. Kill._

_ Rushing forward, I felt the tingle spread throughout my body as I tackled one of the men and electrocuted him to a crisp._

_ Suddenly I felt pinpricks sting into the side of my neck. Stumbling sideways I reached over and yanked them out, my vision came and went in a swirling blurring mass of color; a gasp left my lips as I hit the ground unconscious. _

A snarl left my lips as I slammed my hands against the bars, I pumped as much electricity as I could into them but they did nothing. I backed up and looked around, suddenly feeling very much like a caged wild animal.

My teeth bared, a snarl rumbling loudly, thirteen armed men stocked to my door. Only two entered. **Big mistake.** With a loud vicious scream I rushed the two men. They immediately held up their guns, cocked and loaded, but I was faster. I ducked under ones gun and punched him, sending electricity into my muscles to power it.

Turning around I round house kicked the other upside his head. These men were stupid they thought they could take me down. The door opened and more men piled through, a loud noise left me as I rushed into the throng, punching, slashing, biting and most of all electrocuting any who got to close.

Suddenly something stuck my skin, it burned and left my limbs feeling heavy. A gasp left my mouth, I couldn't move a single muscle. A man with graying hair appeared in my field of vision.

"Welcome my pet. Take her to the experimental chambers, you'll find she won't give you any more trouble for the time being." As if some unseen being controlled me I walked forward obediently with the guards. I thrashed and screamed internally, but my body wouldn't respond. Passing by the cell door I saw something that left a shiver coursing down my spine.

Doors upon doors of cells lined the hallways, mutants banging trying to get out. Cries of children met my ears, but there was nothing I could do-not like this. An insane maniacal laugh met my ears from a mutant in one of the cells.

"Good luck number 64! None who go in there ever come out!" Then his insane laughter started again as my body forced me behind the door. The squealing of the door was horrendous, but as I looked upon the torture equipment I found something even more so.

I was shoved onto the table, odd rubber straps holding me down. Immediately, I knew they wouldn't conduct electricity. Looking up with a growing fear I watched the man with the graying hair bend over me, his cruel smile filling my vision.

"Now then. Why don't you tell me something about a little mutant girl named Emily."

* * *

**AN:**

I know that it's really short, but I hope ya'll like it. Let me know what ya'll think.

**~D.R. Out**


	10. Blood

I had never been in so much pain in my whole life, not even with the death of my family. I was Emotionally and physically destroyed. My body was weary and aching when the guards drug me through the concrete halls. The cool air chilling my weak body.

Blood stained the floor leaving a heavy path behind me, the concrete stained crimson glistening eerily under the flickering iridescent lights. A moan left my lips as I was throat inside the cell, pain lancing along my body as I collapsed heavily. My bones ached, my limbs hurt and skin felt blistered. I felt a thousand times older and weary than when I first arrived.

I slowly rolled over, allowing a long pitiful cry to leave my bloodied lips. My tormented electric blue eyes slowly flickered open to stare hollowly up at the dark ceiling of my cage. This prison was wearing on me and I knew each day I would grow weaker as my body failed me, but I did know one thing for certain. I would never disclose where my Emily was, never.

XxXxXxXx

Pain lanced along my body, sizzling through my veins as I fought the syrum they injected into me. I wouldn't tell a soul where Emily was. I absolutely refused. She trusted me, and for someone like me, trust was a big deal. Trust was something you didn't break, something you didn't loose-not willingly that is.

Opening my eyes I glared at the older gentlemen who stood before me, one of the guards pushed a pronged septer into my abdomen. I barked a weak laugh as electricity pulsed into me. Didn't they know anything? Electricity couldn't hurt me! An insane grin made its way to my lips as I laughed.

Blood sprayed from my mouth as my head whipped to the side, pain lancing through my cheek. A rough hand grabbed my jaw and forced my head toward the holder. I glared into those shit brown eyes.

"Where is she? I will only ask one more time."

"Where is she?" I mocked him cruelly. A snarl left his lips as his hand whipped my head to the side again. A feral roar left his lips as he threw supplies off the torture supply table. Suddenly he was in front of me again.

"Where is she!" A slow grin made its way upon my face, opening my mouth I spit into his hopeful face. Blood slowly dripped down his cheek as he turned redder and redder in his rage. He flung out his fist and punched me in the mouth. Blood rushed into my mouth, pain searing through me as he tore into my flesh with instruments I dare not describe.

He pulled back, blood dripping from his hands, spattering his face. I was gasping in pain, my abdomen filleted open, organs at his mercy. I couldn't move away, I was transfixed upon the sight of my beating heart. _How am I still alive?_

"If you won't answer willingly, then we'll just have to...persuade you." My eyes narrowed. As I looked upon the man who had done this two me. Snapping his fingers, I watched as two guards walked in. One was carrying a little boy whom I didn't know. Dropping him on the floor the man walked over and put a knife to his throat. My heart dropped at the sight, my pulse quickening as I watched this. A grin spread across his face.

"I see your pulse has quickened...fearing for the safety of this child Daniella?" _Daniella? Who the hell is Daniella?_ A grin slowly crept across his lips.

"You don't know." He said slowly as if this was the most beautiful thing in the world. He laughed a harsh course laugh that made my skin itch and crawl.

"Tell you what. You tell me where my Emily is, and I'll tell you who you really are...and I'll spare the child." _You're Emily? _I thought furiously. She was mine to care for, not this psychopath. A growl left my lips as I looked down at the child. As much as I wished I could save the boy, Emily mattered more to me. I turned me head away.

"Please! Please don't let him kill me!" I didn't blink an eye as I stared at the wall.

"No? Well then, you're as cruel as I made you to be." Made me to be? At that moment though I saw the child's eyes reflected in the polished metal pan that held the torturous devices that had hurt me.

His eyes screamed at me to do something, I parted my lips in horror as I watched the blade slide across his neck. His green eyes widened, the sound of his gurgling met my ears as I closed my eyes tightly. His body thumped to the floor as I tried not to cry.

"Take her back to her cell." The guards lifted me and drug me back to my cell. By the time we got there my abdomen was completely healed. A single pink line was etched on my stomach, stretching from the middle of my breasts down to my pubic.

I was dropped into my cell, the door slammed shut as I began to sob. I scrubbed at my arms silently with my fingers, tearing my flesh open for it to only close again. The blood of the little boy seemed to stain my consciousness and my body. _What have I done?_

* * *

**AN:**

-Gasp- what is going on here? New mysteries? A dead child and mutant experimentation/torture.

Who do ya'll think she really is? Is her past really her own?

Let me know what ya'll think!

**~D.R. Out**


	11. A Broken Spirit

_What did he mean by who I really am...I'm...I'm Clare Poulette. I'm a mutant woman with the ability to see the past through objects and people, I can manipulate electricity!_ The thoughts kept swirling through my mind, driving me insane with wondering who I was. On top of that I had another child's blood on my hands. I had refused to tell them the information, exchanging Emily's life for another child's.

I sat up slowly, struggling to move or breath. My latest torture still fresh in my bones and flesh. _What kind of foul monster am I?_ I thought silently looking down at my hands. I couldn't stand to look long however, as the little boys face kept coming to mind followed by his spilled blood seeping over my skin and spilling to the floor.

Rolling onto my stomach, I regurgitated anything left. My body convulsed, heaving, trying to get out something that wasn't there. I had nothing left in my body, by the time it stopped I was left gasping for breath.

I flinched at the sound of a that damnable door screeching open. Looking up slowly I saw the guards, I knew I couldn't fight. I was too weak to fight. Much to my chagrin, I lay there as the men dragged me back to the torture room. Only hours before I was the result of a child's demise. What other horrid things would they make me do?

As they dragged me I glanced weakly from side to side, seeing mutants curled in the corners of their cells, watching us walk. I could see it in their eyes, I could see the accusation and something else I didn't blame them for. Their eyes said one thing: Better you than me.

XxXxXxXxX

"Profezor! You haf to kno' somezing!" Kurt cried. His tail flicking relentlessly as he held his hands in front of him. The professor sighed, wheeling away from Cerebro.

"I am afraid not Kurt. I am terribly sorry, but I can't find her. Not yet of course, we will keep looking." Kurt relaxed at the professor's words, calmed at the moment. Looking down at Emily he smiled faintly and held out a three digit hand.

"Comenzee Emily. Vat shall ve do today?" The little girl smiled faintly and clung to his hand as if it were a life line.

"I just want my mom." His gaze saddened at that. Emily had taken so much to Clare, that she thought Clare to be her biological mother.

"Ve vill find her, do not vorry." _And when we do, those humans shall pay._ The words were whispered faintly within his mind. Normally he was **never** violent, it went against his morals and religion; but he had come to see Clare as someone special. He had come to love her, and he would not let anyone harm her.

XxXxXxXxX

A part of me reached out, crying out to be heard as the drills and scalpels entered my skin. A single tear dripped down my cheek as I imagined Emily's sweet face. Kurt's soft touch and his gentle loving words entered my mind.

Just the sight, touch, smell and sound of him could calm me down, but he wasn't by my side. I could feel it in my bones, I was dying; and I would die all alone without Kurt there beside me. Without his comfort, his love and affection. A tear rippled down my cheek as I let out a strangled sob.

Laughter echoed around me. I could give less of a damn that they saw my emotions, after all it wasn't for them. It was for the laughter I would miss, the love I had lost, the child I couldn't be with, and the one place I was slowly coming to call home. Opening my eyes I stared up at the ceiling feeling everything becoming disjointed. Swirling patterns of colors, blood rushing in my ears ever increasing the amount that spilled to the floor. It was then I called out, to who I did not know. I let the scream escape, just one.

XxXxXxX

The professor's eyes flashed open, the lights of all the mutants disappearing around him. Taking off the helmet he rolled out of the chambers of Cerebro and called upon the minds of his X Men.

_I've found her! X Men suit up and get prepared to leave immediately._

* * *

**AN:**

Two in one day, very short mind you, but I got them out! Let me know who should go on the mission, who should live and who should die.

Also let me know who you think should appear and who shouldn't.

**~D.R. Out**


	12. Here Without You

The air around me seemed to drop five degrees, even though the past week it had been in the hundreds. Shivering, I opened my eyes and looked around weakly. The cuffs that held my hands in place against the walls did nothing to deter me from attempting to pull them into myself for warmth.

The base around me seemed to shudder and shiver. Closing my eyes again, I drifted into a semi-daze as I listened to the sound of guards rushing past. I could feel the ground shiver and shudder beneath me, screams and shouts echoed along the distant halls. The bars of caged mutants were being rattled as they all tried to escape, I honestly couldn't bring myself to care or try to see what was going on. A part of me, much to my humiliation and shame, had given up.

Another shiver and suddenly the concrete above her cracked spilling dust upon her. Curling in on myself, I tried to appear submissive when I heard the sound of footsteps coming closer to my cage. A voice that was vaguely familiar, but I didn't recognize, growled out a call to me. Shivering I curled into a tighter ball, the only thing I could think of was that it was one of the guards coming to torture me again.

I hadn't given them any information as of yet, I still refused to give in to them. I refused to tell them were Emily resided. Luckily for me they hadn't known she was at the mansion when they had broken in. I was brought back to reality when I heard a 'snik' and the door come crashing open.

A whine left my trembling lips as I struggled weakly against the rough hands of my captor. I heard a growl and suddenly the chains were gone, a rough hand swept through my hair, then I was picked up. It struck me then that I wasn't being dragged out of my cell, but I was being carried. I was being treated like an equal, albeit an injured one, but still an equal.

Opening my eyes I slowly looked up to see the man who held me. It was the man Logan, I had only met him briefly at one point, but it had been enough for me to determine that he was a dangerous individual. His thick black sideburns were still the same, as well as his piercing green eyes, but this time he wore an odd black and yellow leather suit.

"It's alright Kid. I'll get ya to the jet, you're safe." At those words I felt an inexplicable calmness fill me as my head lulled back against his shoulder. _I'm safe..._

"...Emily..." I managed to barely whisper her name, for my throat was dry and my lips cracked. I was parched from dehydration. I felt his pace quicken up, his arms tightening around me to accommodate the quick pace.

Suddenly a blinding light I hadn't seen for what felt like years pierced my eyes. My pupils narrowed, but not quickly enough. A dull throbbing pulsed in my temples and behind my eyes, the stinging pain from my closed eyes burned with every beat of my heart.

My breath hitched as I felt a different pare of arms circle around me, it was a pair of warm furry arms that I didn't recognize. In an instant my childish side forced its way up. Throwing my arms out weakly I managed to cling to the front of Logan's suit.

"Please-" I choked out the whisper with a pleading expression. He locked his gaze with my own, before gently prying my fingers from his suit. Turning, he ran off; leaving me in the arms of the unknown man. A whine made its way up through my throat as I closed my eyes tightly. I could feel the air rushing past me, warm hands gently curled over my frame as if I might shatter any second.

Warm air suddenly cocooned me, a soft golden glow from dimmed lights washed over me. A warm bench pressed against my back and when I opened my eyes finally I came face to face with a figure who made my heart stop. I honestly didn't know who this man was, I wasn't sure if I should be terrified or intrigued. Blue fur swathed his whole body, crystalline blue eyes met my own as he spoke gently.

"It's going to be alright Miss Poulette." His suit was similar to Logan's causing me to relax. He was someone who I could trust at the very least. _Hopefully._ A whispered thought answered neutrally. It was neither pessimistic nor optimistic..just..their. Fluttering my eyes closed, I felt him pick up one of my own and the prick of a needle followed not to soon after. Materials clattered beside me, a racket that slowly dulled into silence.

XxXxXxXxX

When I awoke I found myself to be in a silver sterilized medical lab. I tried to sit up, but felt excruciating pain shoot through my abdomen. A cry left my lips as my muscles quivered and failed. Slamming back onto the table I looked around in panic. Not a second later a blue furry arm entered my field of vision as the man whom had taken me from Logan appeared. My breath hitched as I looked into his eyes.

"It is alright Miss Poulette. You're safe now." A quivering breath left me as I tried to speak but found my vocals struggling to make any noise.

"I'm afraid your vocals cords are going to take some time to recuperate. The stress from your body has made you extremely weak, especially seeing as you were severely dehydrated. However, if you are looking for young Emily, she is fine. Worried about you more than anything."

A sigh left my lips as I relaxed back against the medical bed. One question was on my mind however, where was Jean?

XxXxXx

Over the next week I stayed within the hospital alone, well mostly alone. Hank was there as well as the Professor. Emily came to visit a few times, but there was only one individual who wanted to see. He never showed up, leaving me alone in that room. A sorrow filled me unexpectedly, as if a part of me was torn out. I had no idea why, my only conclusion: somewhere deep inside, I had fallen in love with him.

When I was finally deemed healthy enough to leave I actually had meat on my bones and seemed like a normal human being, not a zombie. I walked out of the medbay and made my way up through the elevator once again. Looking around I narrowed my eyes and let a growl of annoyance leave my lips.

Walking up the flight of stares stealthily, I walked to where I knew the teachers and adults floor was. I knocked on Kurt's door and when I didn't get an answer I stalked in. There he sat, curled up in the corner; darkness swathed around his body like a heavy blanket.

"Kurt?"I whispered softly. His golden eyes looked up at me through the darkness, his long tail curled around his feet from what I could see in his crouched position. Walking forward I crouched before him, reaching forward I attempted to touch his cheek, but his hand shot up and grabbed mine. I gazed at those deep blue three fingers, curled so gently around my wrist.

"Keine! Rühr mich nicht an, ich bin Dreck..." (No! Do not touch me, I am filth...) My eyes widened as I translated what he had said.

"Kurt...Keine...Keine...Sie sind nicht, Warum denken Sie, wie schrecklich die Dinge?" (Kurt...no...no...you are not, why do you, think such aweful things?) Slowly his golden yellows eyes looked up and locked on my own making me catch my breath. His eyes were full of anguish and sorrow.

"Becuase I could not protect you." He whispered softly. His fingers brushing my hair from my face. My breath hitched and I suddenly found my arms around his neck, my head tucked under his chest. He was frozen beneath me as I clung to him, my eyes closed tightly as I shivered.

"It was not your fault Kurt. So don't you dare blame yourself." I growled lowly. Pulling back I looked into his eyes feeling my heart speed up. Slowly he lifted one of his hands and gently placed it against my cheek.

"You forgif me to eazily Fraulin." Gazing into his eyes I smiled softly, a true smile.

"It's not that I forgive you Kurt, for there is nothing to forgive, it's about the fact that I love you." his eyes widened, and suddenly my lips were on his. His lips were surprisingly soft against my own, molding gently as I kissed him.

After a few moments I felt one of his hands wrap around me to press against the small of my back, while the other slid down my cheek to cup my jaw. I pressed up against him, deepening the kiss hungrily. Suddenly his hands were cupping my jaw and pulling me away.

"Keine Fraulin." Opening my eyes I gazed into his own, a split second later I was pulling away. A knot tied my throat and burned in the pit of my stomach. Rejection crawled through me feircly. He was the first man I had met whom I had truly loved, and he had rejected me.

Tears burned in my eyes as I ducked my head and let my hair fall in front of my face. I had never felt this ach in my heart, never before in my life had I felt so...so unwanted. A second later I felt a warm finger under my jaw, tilting my head up. I tried to look anywhere but at him. I heard a gasp and then warm arms enveloped me.

"Oh liebe, Ich did nicht mean it like dass." He murmed softly. Brushing his thump under my cheek I hadn't even realized I was crying until he did that. Leaning forward he pressed his lips gently against my mouth, a soothing gesture on my aching heart.

"Ich only meant dass it vas too soon. Ve zould take our time." Blinking, I looked up at him before giving a watery smile and nodding. Laying my head on his chest I curled up against him and closed my eyes. His warm arms wrapped around me, holding me as I drifted to sleep.

* * *

**AN:**

Here's chapter 12. Enjoy! As always, let me know what ya'll think. It'll make things run faster.

**~D.R. Out**


	13. Angel

I kept thinking back on what he said, I couldn't not think about it. It was driving me up the wall, and on top of that I couldn't sleep. I kept waking up from nightmares from my time in that...that torture chamber. Now was one of those times.

I awoke gasping for breath as I shivered violently, pushing the heavy linen off of my legs I stood up shakily. The silken burgundy gown clung to my perspiring frame. The gold trimming making my electric blue eyes and burnt orange hair darker than normal.

Brushing my black bangs from my face I slowly stepped out of my room. Walking down the hall on light feet, I made my way to Kurt's room; opening the door just a crack, I stepped in and closed it again behind me. Making my way to his bed I allowed electricity to pulsate to my eyes, making my irises glow brighter and in doing so giving myself a kind of infrared-night vision.

I picked up on his red tinted hot spot quickly. Making my way in his direction, I carefully made my way past his alarm clock table to his lamp. Resting my hand on the soft grained wood I drug it across with my delicate fingers as I carefully inched around it, the edge of his bed bumped against my knees.

Pausing, I looked down at his hot spot, his crimson toned frame was curled up adorably in my opinion. Letting the electricity subside, my focused vision dimmed down until I was again staring at the hues of black and blue.

Blinking, I carefully climbed into the bed beside him; letting out a content sigh I curled up against his back. I heard a soft huff of breath before the bed springs shifted. Kurt rolled over and wrapped his arms around me, his intense golden eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Vat are you doing Fraulein, could you not sleep?" I bit my lip and shook my head. Looking down I looked up through my thick black lashes and up to his face. He gave me a soothing smile and kissed my jaw. His right arm slid under my head to act as a pillow while his left tentatively slid over my hip. Smiling softly, I slid my head under his jaw.

I could feel breath from his nostrils gently swathing over my head and ruffling my hair. Breathing a soft sigh of contentment, I let my eyes flutter closed as sleep called me into its warm embrace.

XxXxXxX

He laid there in silence, the darkness of the room seemed to swell and grow to monstrous proportions. Clare said that she didn't blame him, but he still blamed himself. He remembered the way his heart started to pound as the Professor contacted all of them through their minds.

"_I've found her! X Men suit up and get prepared to leave immediately." The professor's mental voice probed outwardly; catching the attention of Storm, Wolverine, Kurt, and Cyclops. Recently the Professor had contacted Hank McCoy, also known as Beast, for his aid seeing as he was once an X-Men. _

_ He had readily come back to the Professor's call, to act as both a warrior and as a medical assistance. The latest death of their beloved Jean Grey had cost them a wonderful physician for the school and a wonderful friend._

_ The X-Men were suited up within the hour and on the jet. Flying into the air with Storm as the Pilate and Cyclops as co-Pilate, they were well underway. Beast was in the back preparing the designated medbay, while Wolverine sat strapped in the seats with a glare on his face and a cigar in his mouth. _

_ Kurt sat there silently, dwelling on what was happening to his beloved Clare. _Ich hope she ist vell..._He thought quietly in worry. The force of the jet speeding up slamming him back in his seat, Beast barely managed to sit beside him because of the force as they both quickly buckled up._

_ They landed in a large patch of grass, it was sparse with summer heat, the air was vary arid and stale. Cyclops merely looked at storm causing her to nod. Looking up at the sky her beautiful brown eyes turned white, and suddenly the temperature dropped below zero. White snow flakes left the sky and blew towards the compound in front of them, the concrete turning frozen and slick with ice as they all rushed in. _

_ "Wolverine! Look for Clare, Beast, wait here in case she's in need of medical attention. Kurt, scout the base and make sure there are no other mutants here; Storm, you're with me." Cyclops quickly gave the order and they were all off. Wolverine ran ahead as Kurt disappeared in a cloud of blue smoke smelling of brimstone. _

_ A second later he appeared within the complex. Looking around he took off running, his long tail whipping behind him. A group of human guards suddenly came around a corner, they raised their guns and suddenly his memory of when he was forced to attack the white house came fully out of the depths of his consciousness. _

_ Hissing lowly he started teleporting around the four men. Each time he came out of the blue smoke he landed a kick, a punch, a whipping tail to a throat, until none of the four stood. Turning around he sneered at them before taking off down the halls. _

_ He paused when he came upon an intersection, taking a right he raced down the right branching hall and ended up in a large circular chamber that held cages upon cages of mutants. Emitting a soft noise in the back of his throat he began teleporting to each cage door and breaking the locks. _

_ There must have been well over a hundred, but with his mutation it didn't take him long. Within minutes he had unlocked all of the cages and set all of the mutants free, turning he glanced around one last time before teleporting outside and running to the jet._

_ When he got closer he noticed the door closing as a swarm of guards tried to get in, growling he teleported from the ground outside and into his seat in the jet. Looking back he froze at the sight of the young woman he had grown to love. Her skin was clammy and a pasty white, the color of death, while she was nothing but skin and bone._

_ His heart stopped when he looked upon her. Her eyes moved behind her lids unseeing, perspiration forming on her brow, but she was shivering. He turned forward and buckled himself in praying that she would be alright._

He shook himself from the memory and curled in on himself with a shiver. She had been so...mutilated almost to the point of being unrecognizable. His sharp pointed ear suddenly picked up on soft foot steps padding down the hall, they tentatively stopped in front of his door and then the handle turned.

He stilled, listening as the door opened and closed. The silence in the room grew in strength as he listened to the delicate breaths. Every shift in the air was a huge gust of wind. Suddenly the hand slid across his coffee table beside his bed.

The springs shifted and a small delicate frame cuddled up close to his from behind, he knew the scent coming off of the delicate frame from anywhere. Turning over, he looked into those electric blue eyes, taking in those full lips, thick eyelashes, sharp nose and smooth creme skin. He wrapped his arms around her gently as he nuzzled her contentedly.

"Vat are you doing Fraulein, could you not sleep?" The words were but a soft whisper as they slid from his lips and out into the air. Kurt watched her bite her succulent bottom lip, before shaking her head. A gentle smile made its way upon his face as he leaned forward and kissed her smooth jaw.

Shifting, he slid his right arm under her head and tentatively slid his arm over her hips. His three fingered hand gently clutched her hip, his thumb gently caressing her skin through the fabric of her gown. She gave him a smile and settled her head on his shoulder, nudging her head against his bottom jaw until they were both comfortable.

Kurt took in a deep breath, the scent of her floral shampoo and body wash inhaled up into his nostrils. Breathing out a soft sigh he watched her deep burnt orange and black hair ruffle from his breath. She gave a content sigh before relaxing and no doubt falling to sleep. Curling his tail over their bodies he pulled the blanket up so that she would stay warm.

"Gut naught miene liebe." Kurt murmured in his native tongue, before he too fell into sleeps soothing embrace.

* * *

**AN:**

What do ya'll think? I decided to write a bit of fluff between her and Nightcrawler. ;)

**~D.R. Out**


	14. Behind Blue Eyes

When I awoke again in the morning I found myself to still be curled up in Kurt's warm arms. The spicy scent of his skin drifted into my nose making my press my face closer to his throat. Warm hands were running gently through my hair in a soothing rhythm, leaving me in a hypnotized induced state of relaxation.

I slowly blinked open my eyes and stared up at his face, his golden eyes were locked on my own. A smile curved our lips as we locked our gazes. Sighing I shifted and rested my head on his shoulder, when I glanced at the alarm clock I was surprised to see that the numbers read five AM.

"Did you rest vell miene Fraulein?" He whispered the words in my ear with such a tenderness it made me shiver. Looking up I offered a soft smile and nodded.

"Yes I did...thank-you...I don't mean to keep waking you up in the middle of the night...I just.." The look in his eyes told me he understood only to well.

"You do not vish to rest by yourself because of memories and nightmares." It was a statement not a question, but I still nodded. Reaching up a dainty hand I gently shifted it through his thick charcoal hair, the soft faint curls twirling around my fingers.

"You seem to understand this all to well...do you have the same problem?" He was still for a moment, the rise and fall of his chest was his only movement.

"Ja..ich do haf das problem..." Leaning up I kissed his jaw serenely. His full lips gently brushed against my lips in turn.

"It'll be alright my love." He gave off that white smile that I so loved before slowly getting up.

"I must prepare for das tag, I haf Deutsch Klasse to teach." I nodded in understanding as he stood up and ambled around his surprisingly tidy room. Cool air brushed against my thin frame when his comforting heat diminished.

Shivering, I stood up and made my way out of his room and to my own. Today I would go see the Professor. I needed to know what that man had meant, I needed to know if he told the truth-if I was really Clare Poulette.

XxXxXxXx

I sat in my room completely dressed in a long sleeved brown top with faded blue jeans. My long burnt orange and black hair was pulled up out of my face in a pony tail. I fiddled with the brown leather straps of my golden high heals, the bronze flower beads on them shimmering in the light of my lamp.

I had been reading a book written by him and a woman known as Dr. Jean Gray all day long. I was nearing the end and I have to say, I am completely fascinated. I never knew much about my kind before, but now I did...and it was, no is, extraordinary.

Sighing, I closed the book and set it on my pillow, rubbing my eyes I looked at my alarm clock again. The time read three-thirty in the afternoon. Nodding to myself I stood up and grabbed the book again. Swallowing I made my way threw the hallways and to his classroom.

I waited until the students came out before I entered. Swallowing I looked at the man I had had few interactions with: Charles Xavier. He hadn't sought me out yet and I was sure he would have.

"P-Professor...may I have a word." The man glanced up at me and offered a sincere smile, his twinkling clear blue eyes were enchanting.

"Of course. I was wondering when I would have the pleasure of speaking with you Clare. If you would just close the door..?" I nodded and slid my hand along the bronze handle of the old wooden door. Closing it quietly, I nervously walked into his office and sat down before him.

"I..I had a few questions." His eyes seemed to drill into my own as he sat back with a small sigh.

"I'm sure you do. Would you like some tea?" His calming demeanor and the relaxed atmosphere immediately put me at ease. I had a suspicious feeling he did this a lot to people.

"Yes please." He quickly poured me some tea and added sugar. _How did he know I took surgar in my tea? Not all people do...ah! Stupid Clare, stupid, he's a Telepath remember?_ All the while thinking this I took the cup careful not to drop it, I noticed his lips twitch in amusement. I raised an eye brow in turn.

"My apologies my dear. I do try not to read others minds, but I had sensed your distress and thought to calm you." I smiled faintly and dipped my head to him knowingly. _It's alright Professor._ He smiled back calmly.

"Now then, you had questions?" I swallowed and looked down, taking a sip of my tea.

"Yes sir...I...when I...well what I mean to say is-" Suddenly I felt a gentle probing touch to my mind. My eyes snapped up and locked onto his.

"It's alright my dear. Why don't you start from the beginning, yes?" I nodded and swallowed. Heaving a sigh I forced myself to relax.

"Well...as a child...I did some horrible things-" I glanced up at him to see his reaction, he was calm and patient as ever, although, I did some hidden sorrow in those blue eyes of his.

"-I ran away and I tried to block out my abilities. I didn't know much of anything about mutants..I still don't, but I've been reading your book and I'm starting to understand, but could you explain it all to me. It's never been a subject that I have dwelled upon...and now that I'm here as an adult, I think I should know what, and who, I am."

A smile played at his lips faintly as he nodded. A part of his gaze was intense and seemed to drill into me, seemed to tear through my memories with no remorse, and yet the other part was gentle and held respect for another persons privacy.

"Of course my dear. Every couple millenia more or less the DNA of animals takes a leap forward. The genetics of humans are one such occasion. Our genetics have taken a leap and now Mutants are starting to appear. We have "Extra" abilities from humans."

"So we're not human?" I could feel my heart drop at that motion. If we weren't humans then were they right to hate us, to hunt us?

"No my dear, we are still human, but we possess something that the others do not yet have. Our DNA is the genetics that have 'jumped forward' per say." A frown pulled at my lips as I gazed into the professor's eyes, setting my now empty tea cup on the saucer I leaned back in thought.

"So we're still human, but we are more evolved? More advanced?" He nodded and offered a soft smile.

"Yes my dear." I gave a small nod and slipped back into thought. His next words startled me, causing me to jump.

"That's not all that you are here for, is it?" I shook my head and looked down.

"The man that had captured me-"

"William Stryker." I nodded.

"Yeah him, well..he mentioned something to me...he called me by another name." I whispered softly into the suddenly tense atmosphere.

"Another name you say?" The professor leaned forward, his eyes on my own. I swallowed heavily and nodded. His eyes narrowed suddenly as he seemed to think. Rolling from behind his desk he stopped beside of me. I turned to face him nervously. He held up his hands near my head and spoke soothingly.

"May I?" All was silent in the room, it was eerie and tense. Finally I gave my nod of consent. He placed his hands on either side of my head and closed his eyes. I closed my own and took in a sharp breath as I felt a vortex effect, similar to when I saw the past through objects, engulf my mind. I could feel his touch, gentle and easy, albeit prominent.

I could feel him going through my memories, pulling them up for examination-even the worst of them like the drugs and prostitution-but I felt only curiosity and sympathy, no repulsion or anger. Suddenly we got back to when I was just a child, something didn't feel right, it felt...fake.

I felt a presence appear, Charles mind brushing closer to my own, and then I felt something snap. It was similar to a piece of string being pulled, and in doing so unraveling a whole scarf or blanket. I could see memories begin to appear, memories that were wrong. _No...they can't be my own..they can't!_

-I saw a little girl sitting in cell all alone, her tiny frame was bruised and injured. She was curled around a tinier frame than her own, a little girl with blonde hair and green eyes. _Emily!_ I thought between the memory bits.

-A man appeared, unlocking the cell. The little girl whimpered and let out a heart breaking sob, she curled closer to the cold wall no doubt trying to defend the other girl from the man. The man stepped forward and grabbed her by her hair.

-A pained cry left her lips as he dragged her from her cell. Tears fell from her clenched eyes, her silky orange and black hair was tangled in the mans hands. The other little girl was trying to reach through the bars to get to her. She was crying and calling out to her sibling.

"Danny! Danny!" But the man had dragged her off.

Suddenly my eyes flashed open, my breathing was harsh, tears were clinging to my lashes and falling down my face. I looked up seeing the door was open, Storm, Kurt and Cyclops standing there.

"Professor what happened?" The white haired angel murmured as she went to Charles side. I looked at the professor to see his pained expression.

"Professor...what-?" I stared into his face as he sighed. He glanced up and suddenly warm arms wrapped around my quivering frame, I sniffed and tried to shakily swipe the tears away; but they kept falling. I let out a gasping breath as the warm hands gently cradled me to an equally warm chest.

"I'm sorry Clare for what he has done to you." The professor sighed and rubbed his eyes with his thump and forefinger.

"H-he w-was telling t-the truth...I-I'm not Clare...I'm s-someone else..." I whispered the words weakly. His eyes softened as he wheeled forward.

"My dear, you are still you, but you must realize that he has played a cruel hand on you and your sibling by messing with your cognitive processes. He must have forced a Telepath, someone like me, to create a web of memories to override the truth."

"B-but then who am I...who is Emily..."

"You are who you make yourself my dear." I shook my head as another sob wracked my frame. A gentle three fingered hand deafly swiped the tears away. I shivered and leaned back into Kurt whom stood behind me.

"B-but then how did the stuffed animal I touch give me the..the _false_ memories."

"If he had placed the object in your hands while the Telepath messed with your mind, then those memories would be the past you saw, not the fake ones. Your Clairvoyance ability is another psychological ability like mine, they act in tangent." I was silent, taking it all in.

"Would you help me unearth the truth Professor. I want to know who I and my sister really am, not these lies!" I felt a tension in the air and realized I was standing up, my feet off the ground as I levitated. Brilliant electricity was crackling off of my frame causing my eyes glow eerily. I blinked and suddenly dropped back to the ground, the electricity fizzing out.

"I'm sorry Professor...I...I didn't mean to do that."

"It's quite alright my dear, I understand that stress can cause an undisciplined mutants powers to react spontaneously." My eyes narrowed somewhat at that. I couldn't help but to feel somewhat offended, but I had to remind myself that the Professor never meant any offense.

"How about you come by my office once a day, and we shall work with your mind to expand your control over both your physical and psychological ability. I shall also help you unravel this web of illusions." I nodded silently, feeling something else coming. Not a second later I found myself proved right.

"In turn I would like you to practice in the danger room, perhaps also join us and become and X-Men if you so desire." I was silent for a moment as I looked him in the eyes. Slowly I looked at the other three around the room nervously.

"I can't promise to become an X-Men, but I can promise to do my best and exceed under your tutelage." A small smile appeared on the Professor's lips.

"We have ourselves a deal then."

* * *

**AN:**

I hope I characterized the Professor correctly. ^^' Are you surprised at what happened? Let me know what ya'll think kay?

**~D.R. Out**


	15. Numb

I never realized how hard it was to control natural energy that just wanted to fly off everywhere. I only ever used it when I was distressed, so this was definitely new. I stood in the Danger Room with one of the X-Men suits on. The material they used was a leather and rubber mix, it didn't conduct electricity, in this sense it would keep me from electrocuting anyone who touched me.

Perspiration beaded up on my forehead as I tensed, my legs were spread in a strong stance as I held my hands up parallel to each other. Sucking in a deep breath I concentrated on keeping the energy tightly confined in my hands. I could feel my muscles clenching tighter, the natural force was coiling dangerously within my abdomen and fingers.

"You're doing well in keeping your electricity inside of you." Storm murmured as she walked around me. Xavier thought it best that she train me seeing as she could control the forces of nature, being as that electricity was one of her qualities of control she was better suited for this.

"Alright, now I want you to set your sight on one of the objects in this room, form a ball and shoot it." I looked at her as if she were insane. W_ith this much electricity I could wipe out the entire east side of the country!_ The thought made me panic. I looked around feeling like someone who suffered from ADHD or ADD. I couldn't concentrate on one consecutive thing.

The image they had us in was a virtual run down warehouse, boxes and crates lay everywhere, the stench of dead rats overpowering. Narrowing my eyes I looked at a box stacked three high and four rows back from us. It was a long shot, but I thought I could make it..boy was I wrong. I slowly tried to push my hands together, but found them to be magnetized to the point where they tried to move away from each other.

A growl escaped my lips as I remembered Chemistry 101: _electrons repel other electrons resulting in explosions._ I needed one hand to be positive (proton) and the other to be negative (electron). I tried to channel the energy throughout my body to do just that, instead I ended up winding the electricity from the atoms around us up. They apparently didn't like to be supercharged with me being some dominant power source like Florine on the Periodic Table. My eyes flashed open as my mouth moved in an O shape. I glanced at Storm.

"Storm-" I whispered in a warning tone, I was prepared to have her back up and let myself be consumed in the explosion.

"Keep going." My eyes widened at her words, my heart sped up in reaction.

"I can't-" I tried again to warn her, but she calmly just batted my words aside.

"Yes you can." Her smooth words infuriated me, _why can't she just listen!_ A snarl escaped my lips as we stared eye for eye. Why couldn't she see how dangerous this was, there was a reason why I didn't use my abilities!

"Storm, I can't! The electricity-" This time instead of her cutting me off it was something else. I stopped mid sentence and sniffed the air, that's when I smelt it. The stench of energy running amock, the scent of something burning and then suddenly the warehouse blew. I was thrown backwards into the far wall, a crack echoed from my spine gaining a scream from me. It was shrill and echoed throughout the Danger Room as it turned back to normal. Storm was at my side at once as the door burst open and Hank was dashing toward us. Everything swirled around me, everything hurt...everything but my lower body, it was numb.

* * *

**AN:**

Here's chapter 15. Short I know, but I hope ya'll like it anyways. I'm so cruel to do this to her, mwahahahahahahahahahahaah!

Again, review and let me know what ya'll think. I don't know what ya'll want if ya don't tell me, I'm not Charles Xavier.

**~D.R. Out**


	16. Healing

**Emily's POV**

Mental pain washed through me causing me to jump. I let out a yelp and held my head, tears stung my eyes as I quickly shifted through the emotions of those around me. I didn't sense the pain from them, but the mental wave it came from was familiar. Each mind that I touched had a certain print to it, a certain feel, it was much like a human finger printing system.

Rushing from the playroom I shot a quick goodby to Artie and some of the other children I had been playing with. Walking through the mansion I kept my mind open trying to trace where the pain was coming from, I ended up at an elevator.

Biting my lip I looked behind me; I didn't see anyone around, but I was pretty sure I wasn't supposed to go in there. Taking a deep breath I stepped into the elevator and let it move down. Once I got down into the sub levels I slowly maneuvered my way through the sterile silver walls. I could hear the mental wailing, excruciating pain was sifting into my consciousness. That's when the print clicked, it was my sissy.

I took off running down the halls as fast as my tiny body could go. Skidding into the door way, I saw the pretty woman with white hair and the big blue man crouched over my sister. Panic and regret was printed in the mind of the woman with white locks, the blue man held a serious print to him. Tears pricked my eyes as I looked upon my sister.

"Sister!" I cried. Both of the adults looked up and glanced at each other. Their shocked expressions would have been funny at any other time. Running into the room I ducked between Storm's hands as she tried to catch me. Lunging over my sisters prone body I crouched beside her and lay my head on her shoulder. I glared at the two adults and cuddled closer to my sibling, wishing more than anything that I could take her pain away.

**Normal POV**

A groan left my lips as I slowly opened my eyes. The warmth on my shoulder was calming, and familiar. My eyes kept focusing on my lashes and the spots of light in my vision, I couldn't concentrate. Small hands cupped my cheeks and suddenly the face of Emily was in my focus.

"Em Em, wha' are you doin'?" I asked in a slurred voice. The pain had moved to a dull ache, but I highly doubt it was because I was healing, if I had any guess I'd say that I was going into shock...or already had. One of her tiny hands moved to my hip, her deep green eyes were intense, it was really unnerving.

"Em?" A flash of feeling swept through my lower body, I could feel the bones in my spine grinding as they righted themselves. A choked noise left my lips as I stared at my sister in shock. I could hear the gasps of Hank and Storm.

"Oh my stars and garters, she's healing her..."

"The professor mentioned that she had interesting abilities...I had no idea they were this." I closed my eyes tightly; a soft cry left my lips as the sinews throughout my body stitched back together, my bones ground and slowly melded collectively as well.

"Gah-" The short noise left my parted lips as the feeling of my lower body came back into focus, a deep throbbing was left in it's place. Everything suddenly stopped and I lay there panting as Emily stroked her hands through my hair, just as I had done to her when she got a 'booboo'. Gratitude swept through me and toward my sibling. I could hear her giggle as she kissed my cheek and placed her lips by my ear.

"You're welcome." _Being around others her own age has definitely helped her speech capability..._The thought swept through my mind without call. A disgruntled feeling entered me, starting at the point where her hands touched my cheeks. _How...?_

I knew it was her feeling, but I wasn't sure how I had felt it.I suddenly remembered what the professor had mentioned to me when we were alone.

**"Your Clairvoyance ability opens room for other mental abilities, which ones I do not know. However, my best guess would be Empathy-"** A smile pulled at my lips faintly. It would appear that Emily and I shared more in common than I had first thought.

* * *

**AN:**

So this one we finally see Emily's abilities. She's an Empathic with healing capabilities. Cool huh? let me know what ya'll think please.

**~D.R. Out**


	17. AN

**AN:**

Okay, so I'm not sure where ya'll want me to go with this, without feedback I don't know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong. I'm just gonna stop writing this if I don't get feedback soon. A review to let me know on your thoughts would be helpful.

**~D.R. Out**


	18. Coffee Part I

I sat there in silence staring at my sister and she at me. No noise echoed, not even the whisper of a breath, the ringing in my ears was deafening. We stared into each others eyes, green vs blue. I licked my dry lips and attempted to say something yet again, but I couldn't force the words out.

I couldn't believe she was my sibling, no matter how many times this was told to me. It astonished me how I didn't figure it out sooner. Suddenly a tiny hand reached out and touched my cheek. My eyes flashed up to meet hers again.

"It's okay." I could feel a soothing feeling wash over me. _Empath's. _Of course she knew what I was feeling, that was her mutation. I mean she can heal people too, but still. I shifted nervously again.

"I'm sorry Em, I just...I'm still getting used to this." Standing up I stalked out of the room and rested my head on the wall. I couldn't believe how much of a chicken I was, I couldn't even face my own sibling.

_ What are you getting used to, having to be responsible for someone! Go back in there and fight for her! Talk to her! _A little nagging voice snarled and spat in the back of my mind. Sighing, I pulled my head away from the wall and walked to the Professor's office.

I had practice with my psychic abilities with him. Tomorrow I had my physical practice. I let out an internal groan at that. _Great...just great._

Within a few moments I found myself in front of his office. For a moment I frowned at how out of it I was. Shaking my head I sighed and forced myself to stand up strait and calm my mind. Raising a hand, I gently rapped my knuckles against the wood of the door. A soft 'come in' could be heard, the British accent the one thing that gave away it was the Professor even if you couldn't see him. I knew that accent from anywhere.

A smile graced my lips as I walked in. I hadn't been here long and I already felt that Xavier was family, he was like the father figure I never had. Needless to say I respected him greatly and would give my life for him. I mimicked a British accent for fun at the moment.

"Ello Professor!" I gained a soft laugh from him as I grinned.

"It's nice to see you as well. You're in an awfully good mood today." I shrugged and sat down in the chair before his desk heavily.

"Eh, you're my favorite person around here." _Except Kurt, but it's not the same..._I thought internally. The knowing twinkle in his eye told me he knew what I was thinking. I grimaced and let out a long breath.

"So shall we get this over with."

"I think we shall."

An hour later I was stocking from his office with a migraine. We had been playing around with my Clairvoyance ability and my growing Empathy. Man oh man did it leave a migraine when you were done though. I was half tempted to go back to just sticking with my electricity, but I knew I had to know how to use all of my powers.

It would be irresponsible to have them and not know how to control them, if not I could harm someone or invade on privacy. Rubbing my forehead I walked to my room and shut the door behind me. Dragging myself to the bed, I thumped down on it and closed my eyes. I'll take a shower in the morning.

The beeping of an alarm woke me up. I rolled over and threw a pillow over my head. A groan left my lips as the infernal noise just kept pounding at my head.

"Dammit! It's six AM on a Saturday!" I snarled the words and rolled over. My pupils dilated but they were to late, the bright green neon lights sent a pulsing pain through my scull. Baring my teeth I let out a snarl, my eyes flashed and just before I could hit the off button electricity zapped from my fingers to the clock and shorted it. I let out a whining moan and face palmed the pillow. _That was the third alarm clock this week! I don't think the Professor is going be to happy with that. _I thought sourly, the smell of burnt wires permeated the air.

Sighing, I kicked the blankets off and got up. Grabbing my robe, clean cloths and a towel I stumbled to the bathroom. Turning on the hot water I let the steam fog up the mirror swirl around the room, jumping in I quickly scrubbed my hair and got out.

After the quick shower and getting dressed, I stalked out of my room and down to the kitchen. My mind was set on having coffee before anyone else, and if they tried to stop me there would be hell to pay.

* * *

**AN:**

Okay, I know it's a little short, okay a lot short, but I have some suggestions.

What do ya'll wanna have happen next? It's gonna be the second part of this chapter pretty much.

**1. Have Emily and her bond.**

**2. Kurt ask her on a date**

**3. Her practice her electrical powers**

Ya'll can choose what ya want ta happen, but those are the three I came up with.

**~D.R. Out**


	19. Coffee Part II

**AN:**

Okay, so I got more votes for number two than one, and no one chose three, so voila! Hope you enjoy, let me know what ya'll think!

**~D.R. Out**

* * *

After finally getting a cup of coffee in my systems I sat in the kitchen with my back against the cabinet. The cool tiled floor was soothing against my over warm body, I wasn't sure why. Looking around the room I held my second cup in my curiously cold hands.

I looked up at the sound of footsteps to see Kurt. He blinked and looked down at me with a curious expression that quickly turned to concern.

"Vhy are you on das floor?" He asked as he came to crouch in front of me. I gave him a tired smile and shrugged.

"I don't know, just felt like it." He smiled and sat down on the floor beside me. He flexed out his legs comfortably and looked at me with his adorable smile. I laughed softly and held out my cup.

"Coffee?" He grinned and took my cup...with his tail. I widened my eyes with fascination as he held, sipped and then handed my cup back, all without spilling a drop. I looked down at the cup then at his tail and started laughing.

"That's amazing!" He smiled softly and chuckled.

"Vhat I vouldn't gif for de vorld to zee through your eyes Liebste." I ducked my head and smiled shyly.

"But isn't that what makes it special?" He tilted his head and gave me a curious look as I sipped my coffee.

"Vat do dir mean?" I smiled softly and spoke even more quietly than before.

"To have one person who accepts you for you, for your flaws..and sins." His golden eyes widened a fraction of an inch before narrowing into a soft look. He reached up a hand gently and ran his fingers along my cheek, I unconsciously tilted my head into the touch and closed my eyes.

"Ja, es tut miener liebe." I opened my eyes and looked up at him quietly. I felt my guards come down further and decided to show my true emotions through my normally steely electric blue eyes. He smiled and sighed, his tail coming around and tickling my side.

I let out a loud squeal and moved to the side quickly. My cup lay forgotten on the ground in front of him as I tried to get away. He laughed and followed me, his fingers gently tickling my dainty sides.

We laughed in sync as we played around, all of suddenly I froze. His golden yellow gaze was on my own; I could feel every fiber of my being calling out to him, yearning for him. His soft minty breath fanned across my lips as he leaned forward and kissed my lips.

"You do realize this is a school and kids are around right?" The rough voice of Logan startled us both. Kurt pulled away quickly and shot Logan a demeaning look, I looked up in slight fear seeing as he always made a part of me nervous.

He stood in the entrance way, his arms crossed and that smirk on his face. I made a low growling noise at Logan, a soft 'snick' and his claws were out in a silent beck and call. _That Jackass just ruined our moment._

The thought brought a blood-curdling-feeling rippling through me. The lights above me began to flicker as the machines turned on and off, a magnetized charge ran through me making the hanging pans lean toward me with a groan from the wrack they hung off of.

The electrical socket he stood by began smoking and suddenly shocked him. He let out a snarl and glared at me, I slowly stood up and let a saucy smirk take over my features. Warm blue hands grabbed my arms, yellow-gold eyes blocking the view of my target. I focused my wavering gaze on Kurt, a low rumbling noise coming from my throat.

"Das ist enough Liebste. Kommen." I looked back at Logan before taking a deep breath and slowly distributing the destructive force within me. The force field of electricity dissipated, leaving the room alone.

"Fine." Those warm eyes wrapped around me and suddenly we disappeared with a 'bamf'. I could feel us traveling, but it was a warped sense of speed-of time. We suddenly reappeared in my room, I coughed as the blue brimstone scented smoke infiltrated my lungs. He gave me a sheepish look before letting me go.

"Clare?" I looked back up at him curious as to why he sounded so...nervous.

"Yes?" I questioned gently, trying to exude a calming aura much like the Professor managed to somehow always have. It seemed to work as I noticed his tense muscles go lax somewhat.

"Ich vas vondering if you vould like to go on a date with me today." I blinked in surprise at his cautious words, how it sounded as if he were preparing himself to be rejected. A warmth filled my heart as I smiled.

"I would love to." He perked up and smiled shyly.

"Gut! Ich vill pick you up at zen o'clock gegenwärtig?" I smiled shyly and nodded. Amusement shot through me as he kept switching from Germanic to English. It was cute actually. He disappeared in a blue cloud of brimstone smelling smoke and a loud 'bamf', then the panic swept in.

"Oh my God...I've never been on a date before! What do I do!" I shouted to myself. I opened the door and sprinted down the hall, I noticed a clock hanging in the hall and my eyes widened. It was ten in the afternoon, I had nine hours, but still!

_ Ohmigosh! When did it get so late! Okay, nine hours...I can do that...right?_ I was staring at the clock, the sound of it ticking taking over my senses. Each tick was a base drum pounding in my skull, my breaths came in short puffs choking me. The hand that clamped down on my shoulder startled me so much that I accidentally electrocuted the hallway, in short-the clock and lights exploded. I twirled around to see Storm.

"Clare...? Are you alright?" I shivered and looked at her with large eyes.

"I'm gonna die!" She looked at me in alarm and tried to calm me down. She lead me from the prying eyes of the teens, whom were peeking their heads out of their rooms to see what the commotion was about.

"Okay hon, calm down and start from the beginning." I sucked in a deep breath and quickly spewed it off.

" Kurt and I had a tickle fight in the kitchen, Logan came in and interrupted our fun, I acted rashly, Kurt pulled me away and then he brought me to my room and asked me on a date. I don't know what to do though because I've never bin on a date!" I sucked in a deep breath after my rant and stared at her in silence. I was sure that she hadn't understood a word I said, but when her lips twitched into a gentle smile I knew she had. I also knew I was screwed.

"I can help with that."

At nine thirty I stood in my room by myself. Storm had moved off leaving me be with a 'good luck'. I stared into the mirror transfixed. I was never one to be narcissistic or anything, but _wow_ I looked _good_. My long burnt orange hair was curled into delicate baby-doll-ringlets that spilled down my back, my black bangs here pulled from my face for once and twirled under my orange hair.

My heart shaped face was smooth and looked like porcelain. Black eyeliner went halfway across my lower lid, mascara framed my lashes and a pale blue dust of eye shadow finished off my eyes. My electric blue eyes seemed to pop and looked like cat eyes. My lips were painted a soft rose red and glimmered with silver lip gloss, cheeks holding a honey glow.

My eyes traveled down the tight fitting silver V-neck shirt that showed off a bit of cleavage, the jeans were equally tight being charcoal skinny jeans. My nails, both hand and foot, were painted crimson with gold designs, I stood in two inch silver, brown and black high heals. A gentle knock rapping at my door caught my attention.

Swallowing I walked over to the door and opened it. On the other side stood Kurt, his glowing gold eyes widened and slowly wondered down my body. I felt a blush creep across my cheeks as he studied me for a moment. I looked over his simple black slacks with a white button down shirt. For a moment I thought I might be to dressy for what we were going to do, I had no idea after all.

"You look beautiful." He whispered. His golden-yellow eyes locked on my own, a soft smile gracing his lips. I tentatively smiled back and took the hand he offered me. He closed my door for me using his tail. I giggled and looked up at him, he winked causing me to blush. He lead me outside of the mansion, closing the doors he sent me a soothing smile that calmed my nervs.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." With that he grasped my hand and pulled me into his chest, his tail wrapped around me and suddenly we were gone. That weightless vacuum feeling swept over me, and for an embarrassing moment I thought I might vomit. The next second I found us to be standing outside of a restaurant.

I looked to him curiously, he raised his hand to show me a watch. I looked at it and then back up to him only to jump backwards. He was pale and looked...human. He had black hair with a blue tint to it, hazel eyes and pale olive skin. My mouth popped open for a brief moment, but a part of me rejected the image. I wanted _my_ Kurt.

"Do you not like it?" I slowly looked up to his eyes and smiled weakly.

"It's nice and all, but...I like the _real_ you." This seemed to surprise him, he gained a soft smile and leaned forward to gently kiss my cheek.

"Vell for now disguised Kurt zall take you on a date." I smiled softly and nodded. I shot him a look and pointed a finger in his face.

"Alright, but I'm gonna see those gorgeous gold eyes soon right?" He blushed and nodded.

"Ja, of course Liebste!" I laughed at his alarmed look, it seemed like he was truly afraid that he had offended me.

"I'm teasing liebe." He relaxed and grinned impishly. He reached out and took my hand in his, but instead of feeling all five fingers of the hologram, I felt his normal three. _Alright...so he's not really changed._ I thought curiously.

He lead me inside and to the front post where he stood patiently. The woman looked bored and as if she hated her job.

"Reservation?" She asked while popping her gum. I grimaced and looked her over in distaste. She had black hair cut in a bob and to much make up, although her figure was to die for.

"Vagner." Kurt spoke calmly in his thickly accented English. The woman nodded and grabbed two menus, she lead us to a back booth that was secluded from prying eyes. Sitting us down she spoke in her monotonous voice, telling us that a waitress would be right with us. Kurt chuckled at my expression.

"What?" I asked nervously, hoping my makeup wasn't smeared.

"Nozing, you just looked so annoyed." I started laughing softly and smiled at him. He sure knew how to calm me down with his simple words.

"I was, someone so robotic shouldn't work with people." Kurt laughed gently and nodded.

"Ja." He motioned for me to open my menu. Smiling faintly I looked through it and frowned at the expensive prices. He must have noticed my uneasy expression.

"Pick vat efer you vant."

"But it's all so expensive!"

"Ja, but ve are on a date and ich vanted de best for you." I smiled softly at his voice as he motioned toward the menu then glanced up again. "Pick vat you vant." I sighed not really wanting to spend his money, but at the same time I didn't want to offend him. I picked out a seasoned salmon that caught my eye.

When the waitress came he ordered me the salmon and him a rare steak, pausing the waitress he asked her for red wine. I shot him an 'are-you-insane' look. I knew that at a restaurant like this, that red wine would _not_ be cheap.

The waitress came back with a bucket filled with ice, a bottle of extremely old red wine sat within it. Twin glasses rimmed in gold were set before us. Kurt carefully popped the wine top and poured me a glass and handed it to me. I smiled shyly and took it, he poured himself one and then set the wine in the bucket.

"Thank-you Kurt." He smiled again, that smile that I oh so loved. It was a smile that reminded me of wet grass on a summer day, of dew drops in the early morn, fresh rain in the spring, of happy bird songs; it was a voice that made my knees weak and my stomach knot up in need, his voice was much the same.

"Of course miene liebe." We talked for what felt like hours, discussing everything from serious questions to things like our favorite color. It was amazing how long we could talk and not get bored, and if their were silences they were never awkward, but rather instead they were calm and content.

When our food finally arrived we were both famished. We spoke between bites and drank half the bottle by the time we were finished. Of course it was I who drank the most, Kurt refrained stating that he had to 'drive' us home. I grinned at that when the waitresses just thought we was being responsible, in all actuality it was probably because he didn't want to hurt us while teleporting if he was tipsy. I contemplated that it was practically the same thing, driving and teleporting that is.

I rested my elbow on the table as he grinned and laughed, a smile touched my lips while we spoke. Our dishes had long since been taken away, but the wine remained. A yawn pulled at my lips. Opening my eyes I looked at Kurt impishly. He had this soft expression, like he was watching a kitten or a puppy curl up adorably; a part of me knew I should have been embarrassed, but oddly enough I wasn't.

He stood up and gently took my hand saying that he should get me to bed. I tripped over my heals and giggled. He chuckled and layed the tip and bills for the dinner on the table. His warm arms wrapped around me as he lead me outside, the chilly air nipping at our skin. Looking around I pressed the button and stared into his gold eyes, a grinned crossed my features.

"There you are." He chuckled and kissed my lips softly.

"Here I am."

** Bamf!** We were back at the mansion.

** Bamf!** We were in my room as he carried me to bed, he pulled my heals off for me and set them by the stand. He settled me under the covers and curled up on top of them beside me. His warm breath fluttered over my cheek bones as my eyes flicked closed.

"Gut naught miene liebste." Then I faded into oblivion, as exhaustion and wine took their effects on me.


	20. Without You

When I awoke in the morning, I slowly came to to early dawn sunshine in my eyes. I groaned and forced my eyes open only for the light to stab into my eyes. I hissed in pain and stretched out slowly.

As I did my hand came in contact with warm skin. My eyes flashed open and I bolted upright, the pain leaving my eyes as I focused on the man laying beside me. A soft smile curved my lips as I gazed down upon Kurt's sleeping face. Reaching out a hand I gently drug it down his masculine jaw.

I felt a blush creep across the bridge of my nose and heat my cheeks. _We slept in the same bed...again?_ The last time was because of nightmares, somehow this seemed so much more intimate. A slow smile crept across my lips as I pondered that notion, the more I thought about it the more I warmed up to the idea.

_I like Kurt, but the question is: do I _love _him?_ I used to dismiss the idea of being with a man in marriage, but Kurt...oh Kurt...he was the only one I had ever felt this way about. The only one I felt I couldn't live without. _He is my comforter, my protector, and my friend, but...could he be my lover?_

I thought about it so long and so hard, that when the gentle hand wrapped around my wrist I jumped in fright. My heart was pounding in my chest as I felt myself heat up. I was sure I looked a mess, I probably had smeared makeup and matted hair, but the look he gave me told me differently.

He made me feel as if I were Aphrodite, the most beautiful woman in the world. As if Heaven nor Hell could keep us apart, as if no boundary great or small would separate us. In that moment I realized the simple truth, and I accepted it.

I, Clare Poulette, was in love with Kurt Wagner. I leaned forward and pressed my lips gently against his, not caring at the moment that I looked like shit, that I probably had morning breath, I didn't care about anything, I cared only to show him how I felt. Warm hands gently cupped my cheeks as I pulled apart and stared intently into his golden-yellow eyes.

"Kurt." He blinked and watched me for a silent moment before answering.

"Ja Liebste?" I bit my bottom lip and tried to keep my confidence. I felt torn in half. One half screamed to say those three words, the other half told me to not be an idiot-to not tell him. The scent of his, somehow still, minty breath fanned over my cheeks. I looked up at him and swallowed. His warm thumbs smoothing over my high cheek bones. I sucked in a shallow breath and looked him in the eyes, I mustered up the confidence I had and just as I was about to spout the words I lost my confidence.

"Thank-you for last night." I whispered it softly and looked away. He blinked and out of the corner of my eye I saw something flick. Sitting up further I saw his tail and couldn't help but giggle. Reaching out I ran my fingers gently over it, it flickered and wiggled in front of my face before flicking back.

I could hear a soft laugh, the laughter of someone who loved life. I looked at Kurt and smiled softly, that blush creeping over my cheeks yet again. His tail gently swept my hair from my face, a soft smile graced his lips as he sat up.

"You are so beautiful." I blushed and glanced away. Even though I wasn't looking at him I could still feel those golden-yellow orbs on my face.

"No..no I'm not." The spade of his tail tipped my jaw up, his glowing eyes suddenly smoldering. I froze at the look not sure what to do.

"Nein! Nein, Sie sind wunderschön! So don't you dare say zat." The last part of his words were but a whisper. Soft and gentle on my ears, so tender it made me want to cry. My heart ached at his words.

I was silent as I stared into his eyes. He was so adamant about it, it made me almost believe it. My gaze softened but the unshed tears still swam in my eyes, a choked noise escaped my trembling lips.

His eyes widened and then softened into a look of warmth. His hands came up to stroke my cheeks softly, little kisses peppering across my jaw and throat. A gasp escaped my lips as I tilted my head back at the touch. Warm lips molded against my own, a soft sigh left me as I melted against him. A throbbing tight feeling coiled in my belly.

He pulled away gently, his lips hovering over my own swollen ones. Our eyes locked, one pair a smoldering golden and the other an iridescent blue. One hand cupped my cheek, the other slid down my side slowly to curve around my hip. I was surprised at the tender hold.

"I love you, vith all miene heart." I stared into his eyes, feeling the tears build up. His hands came up and cupped my face as the tears got stuck in my lashes for a moment, frozen in time, then they fell. I let out a choked noise and ducked my head, feeling shame course through me.

"How can you love me if even I don't know who I am." I whispered the words brokenly, the silence settled in heavy and thick. Finally he spoke.

"Becauze Ich kno' you are an amazing perzon. Ich kno' you are honest, loving, caring. Ich kno' you are az you are now." I smiled weakly and choked on a sob. His thumbs swiped away my tears, his lips kissing my wet cheeks gently. His warm breath fanning over me, feeling like the healing touch I've been missing all this time.

"I love you." He murmured again, those smoldering eyes catching my own. I hitched in a breath and smiled again. I leaned up and kissed his warm lips, they tasted of honey and spices. His hands curled into my hair and pulled me closer.

Our kiss got more intense his tongue hesitantly gliding across my lower lip. I parted my lips immediately in response. He explored my mouth gently, his hands smoothing over my cheek bones, down my throat and over my shoulders to hold my hips. Finally pulling away I fluttered open my eyes as we bumped our foreheads together. Our eyes locked in an intimate gaze, one that showed how much we loved each other.

"I love you too." I whispered those three words as softly as he had. My voice was slightly rough, as if it hadn't been used in awhile. My heart swelled and echoed with emotions I had locked away so long ago.

"I want you." I murmured quietly. I could feel the way he tensed, his hands curling just a bit tighter to my hips.

"Ich vant you too, but ich vant to do dis right." I let a pout cross my features causing him to grin. I laughed softly, feeling the seriousness dissipate; leaving us in an easy atmosphere.

"You're such a gentlemen." A darker blue tinted his cheeks making me laugh yet again. I inched forward and shifted to sit in his lap. His warm hands wrapped around me as he held me to his chest. I tilted my head back to stare up at him, he glanced down and laughed.

"I need a shower." The words slipped out causing me to flush. He laughed softly yet again, that laugh always caused that coiling sensation in my lower stomach. I shivered involuntarily as the inappropriate thoughts invaded my mind. He kissed my jaw and gently moved out from under me, I let a pout adorn my lips. He ran a hand through his hair and smiled sweetly.

"I zall zee you down stairs, ich need a shover as vell." He admitted the last part with an impish expression. I giggled and smiled, pretending to be exasperated.

"Fiiiiine." I drew out the word and flopped on my back. He laughed quietly and then disappeared with a 'bamf'. The blue brimstone smoke dissipated, the lingering scent now familiar and didn't bother me in the slightest.

Getting up, I drug through my dresser until I came across some short shorts and an emerald tank top. Biting my bottom lip I shook my head, instead I grabbed a pair of blue and white rhinestone jeans. Grabbing a fresh pair of under garments I stalked into my bathroom silently. A playful smiled quirked my lips.

"Damn his gentlemen ways, how am I supposed to get laid with him doing that?" I laughed gently and turned the water on. I knew I wasn't ready for it, but I couldn't help but to entertain the idea! A blush swept across my cheeks as I imagined what he would look like without cloths. Shaking my head violently I forced myself to not think like that. But as I slipped back in those thoughts returned. My belly coiled and I let my head thump against the wall with the water pounding against my back.

"What am I gonna do with myself?"

* * *

**AN:**

So what do ya'll think? Was this chappy okay? I hope you like the aftermath of the date, I think it brought them closer. As always, review please.

**~D.R. Out**


	21. Build Up

Stepping out of the shower, I grabbed the towel and dried off my body. I glanced up into the full length mirror and tilted my head. I didn't get what he saw in me, I was pretty average with size C breasts, wide hips and a think lanky body. I mean, since coming here I had gained some weight and no longer looked like a walking zombie, but still!

Sighing, I grabbed my clothes and slipped into them, the rough material feeling good on my cool skin. Grabbing a hair band I pulled my damp hair up into a messy pony tail, the length of it fell to the middle of my back dampening my deep green shirt. Stalking out of bath room I grabbed my brown sandals and slipped them on.

Without the heals I typically wore I felt really short. Grimacing I shook my head and looked at the clock. It was only eight thirty in the morning. Then tomorrow school would start back up for the week. Groaning, I thought about how much less I'd get to see Kurt.

Walking out of my room I closed the door and headed toward the stairs, intent on getting to the base level so that I could see Kurt. Before I could even get there though I heard the Professor's voice in my head.

_ "My dear, I'm sorry to interrupt but you are needed in the Danger Room for your morning session." _

I scowled and sent him my dark thoughts. Amusement swept back to me before his mind disappeared from mine altogether. Sighing, I changed my course of direction and headed to the danger room. _This ought to be fun._ I thought sarcastically.

I stood there in debris, fire was emanating from everywhere it seemed. I couldn't breath, I couldn't see. The pounding of my heart could rival the wings of a Humming Bird. I continued looking around, not sure what to do. Suddenly I saw an immense robot stand before me. I froze, the electricity within me began to build up, but I couldn't release it. I couldn't move.

The thing raised a cannon and pointed it right at me. I was frozen, I was going to-

**Bamf!** Warm arms enveloped me and suddenly we were behind the robot as it blew up the ground where I had once stood. I turned quickly to stare at Kurt, he gave me a smile and then disappeared again. I looked up at the robot and forced myself to calm down. I had to do something!

_ If this was real life I'd be dead by now!_ I thought angrily at myself. I had just gotten myself calmed down enough to where I could do something when I saw the robot hit Kurt. He went flying backwards into a vehicle. He wasn't moving.

_ He._

_ Wasn't._

_ Moving._

Something in me snapped at the moment, my hands came flying up, my eyes glowing like a light bulb, hair standing on end. I found myself floating higher and higher from some sort of electromagnetic force field. I couldn't see Kurt getting up, I couldn't see the thing aiming it's cannons at me, I couldn't see anything but it's destruction in my minds eye. I shot my hands forward now that I was eye level with it. The energy field I had around me dispersed with a super sonic bang.

I watched the energy wash over it, I watched it self destruct, felt the hot searing metal touch my skin. Wires and shrapnel caught on fire bounced off of me. For a moment I stood there frozen in time, floating at least thirty feet in the air, then I fell. I could feel the energy field beneath my feet disappear, and then I was falling backwards.

The air rushed past, but before I could hit the ground I heard a muffled explosion as warm arms wrapped around me. Another explosion and I felt the familiar feeling of teleportation. A jarring landing later and I felt myself being lowered onto the ground gently.

I groggily shook my head and looked up into those oh so familiar golden-yellow eyes. His warm hand gently cradled my jaw as he looked me over worriedly.

"Are you alright?" He murmured gently. I nodded and offered a smile. I glanced around seeing the simulation disappear and leave us once again in the silver room.

"Zat vas amazing!" I looked at him in surprise and laughed. Shaking my head I took his offered hand as he helped me up. Before I could open my mouth to talk the door opened and Cyclops stalked in.

"Professor wants to talk with you." I grimaced and looked back at Kurt.

"Think I'm in trouble?"

"vhy vould you be in trouble? Haf you done somzing vrong?" I shook my head horizontally immediately.

"No. I haven't." He smiled gently and tipped my head up with his tail again. Leaning forward he cupped my face and kissed me.

"You vill be fine." He murmured after pulling away. Kissing me one more time he gave me a gentle push. I could see the unseen words on his face._ Best not keep him waiting._

Taking in a deep breath I carefully knocked on the door. I waited a few minutes until the Professor's calm voice came through telling me to come in. I bit my lip nervously and walked in, closing the door behind me I balked at seeing Storm with the Professor.

_She had been running the whole thing with Cyclops, how did she get here so fast?_ I was confused because last time I had checked Scotty-boy was still getting out of uniform. I looked between them nervously.

"If I did something wrong, I'm terribly sorry Professor. I ju-" He cut me off suddenly, his voice was calming, soothing.

"You did nothing wrong, I can assure you of that. Although Storm and I are curious as to why you couldn't seem to get your powers to work when practicing with her, but when in a real life situation you could." I swallowed heavily and looked down. I muttered the words quietly.

"Could you repeat that?" Storm asked in an icy tone of voice. I winced and slowly looked up.

"It's because Kurt was in danger...I can't use my powers for me, they only...they only...I don't know how to explain it!" I shouted the last part beginning to feel distressed. The lights above me started to flicker, the metal in the room bending toward me slightly. I closed my eyes tightly and tried to calm down, but it just made things worse.

_"Calm your mind."_

_ 'I can't Professor!'_

"Clare." Storms voice held a warning tilt to it. I could remember what happened in that first Danger Room practice run, but I couldn't control my abilities. My eyes flashed open, glowing brilliantly. Everything in the room held a charge to it, I could feel it. As soon as I turned my gaze on a pencil at the Professor's desk it lit on fire from the energy combustion within it. I closed my eyes again and turned.

"I'm sorry!" I shouted behind me as I quickly ran out of the room and outside into the hall. I sprinted down the hall, the lights above me flickering, wall sockets popping and zapping. Children and adult alike jumped out of the way as I ran past. Making it to the front entrance I raced outside and hid underneath a window where no one could see me.

My rib cage expanded and contracted heavily as I took in great heaving breaths. I could _see_ the electricity flicking between my fingers, I could feel it coursing through me...and it just kept building. I stared down at my hands in horror.

_Why won't it stop?! Why is it still building?! Why?!_ My thoughts screamed at me in a panic. I couldn't control this ability, what made me think I ever could, or would, be able to? A menacing rumble from above made me slowly look up. Thick heavy clouds were moving in, settling over the mansion...settling over me.

I saw lightning zip through the clouds, the rumble growled again. I opened my hands and watched as a bolt fell from the clouds hit my hands and stopped. It turned into a ball of pure energy, one I held and could control. The pouring rain went unnoticed as I stared down at the orb in my bare hands. It seemed to communicate with the energies in my body.

I looked up hearing foot steps to see Kurt, standing there in the rain. His jacket was soaking and stuck to his body, no doubt freezing him. Our eyes locked as he stepped forward.

"Ze Professor told me vat happened. Are you alright?" I glanced down and looked back up at him.

"I'm stuck." A frown pulled at his lips.

"Vat do you mean?"

"I can't control it Kurt. I don't know what made anyone, let alone the Professor, think I could do this! I'm stuck with this, I don't know how to release the pent up energy without harming you, the others in the mansion or the complete east coast of the United States!" Suddenly his gaze softened and he walked forward.

"Kurt don't you dare! Stop it Kurt!" I shouted and backed up, but my back hit the wet concrete of the wall. His arms wrapped around me anyways, I could feel the energy flying to the surface. I tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let me.

"S-stop! I'm gonna end up hurting you!"

"Niene." I froze. The rain pounding away, the cold seeping in. His warm breath fanning over my throat as he gently kissed the pulsing vein there. I let out a gasp and felt the energy come closer to the surface, bubbling and struggling to explode outwards. I was a ticking time bomb.

"You vill not harm me." My breaths came in short puffs, the heat of it fogging up in the chilling autumn air.

"How do you know that?" I asked. A hiccuping sob making itself known. His warm lips pressed against the vein again, I could feel his canines scrape the skin causing me to shudder.

"Ich heard you talking to ze Professor." My heart stopped, the electricity just started it again. I could feel the muscles coiling as his canines brushed my skin again. It sent tingles through my frame, every part of me that was touching him was physically heightened in sense of contact.

My breath hitched as he gently nibbled on my ear lobe. I could feel myself melt against him. The electricity that had been building up slowly started coiling and tightening, and then shot out of me as a large display of lightning, reaching for the sky from whence it came.

I collapsed against him, my muscles clenching and unclenching, a shiver coursing through me. _Oh my...did I just get off on electricity?_ I thought in embarrassment. Kurt's lips gently pressed against my ear, his words silken and soft.

"Ihr Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher, meine schöne Blume." I blushed furiously and stared up at him with wide eyes. He grinned and squeezed his strong arms around me a little tighter.

"Are you flirting?" He started laughing at that and smirked for once. _Oh that's it, the smirk is definitely more sexy than the grin._ I thought with a deeper blush. He nuzzled his face against mine and spoke calmly.

"Zee. Your energy did not hurt me." I smiled faintly, happiness swelling in my heart. Then a thought struck me and sucked it all down the drain. _All this time I hadn't seen anything from him when I touched him. Why?_

* * *

**AN:**

Sooooo what do you think? Kurt can be evil, lol.

Review please.

**~D.R. Out**


	22. Hide 'n Seek

It's been one month since the incident with Kurt and my electricity. He's been busy with teaching so we haven't hung out much, but I have been training and I think I finally have the hang of it. As of right now I was in the training room practicing my abilities again, I was a lot more comfortable with them and using them around others.

An explosion rocked the ground as I dashed to the right seeking cover as the humungous helicopters zipped by. I looked over seeing Storm. I flicked my fingers out and created a ball of electricity, she smiled and nodded.

I grinned back and allowed the electricity to flow throughout my body, powering my muscles and senses. I ran out from the cover of the car and sprinted toward the open area before me. There wasn't much flame or anything else in the area, so once I got there I would be an easy target, but that was the plan.

The air around me became stifling, pressure beat down on me as if gravity was trying to force me to the Earth. Looking up, I stared into the bright lights of the helicopter as it came closer. The blades were spinning around so fast, the missiles burning and hot, ready to slam me into the Earth.

Dirt came up and smashed into me, getting grit in my face and blinding me. I could hear the whistle of a tornado and suddenly the weight was gone. I looked over to see Storm controlling a tornado and using it to down the helicopter. A grin left my lips as I allowed the electricity I had been storing to congeal into my hands.

With a giggle, I cupped my hands in front of me and blew a little air over them, instantly a furious flaming electrical fire spouted from my hands and entered Storm's tornado. The fiery whirling winds whipped around and around, smashing the helicopter to pieces and effectively eliminating the threat. The hologram disappeared leaving us in the silver room.

**Session Complete. **

I smirked and rolled my shoulders. _Another job well done I suppose._ I stalked from the Danger Room and into the shower area. Opening one of the cubby holds, I grabbed my clean pressed powder blue blouse and faded-blue flared jeans. Walking to the changing room I pealed the leather suit from my sticky skin with a grimace.

I slipped on the clean cloths and winced. Running a hand through my hair I shook it and droplets of sweat went everywhere. _I _really_ need a shower._

Stalking through the grounds I went to round up the youngest of the children. While being here I had found a way to repay Xavier for helping me and training me. I would be an X-Men _and_ I would look after the youngest of the children. So far I looked after three of the munchkins. The three were between the ages of seven and ten.

The one I was looking for right now, Elizabeth was the youngest. She was only seven years old. Her mutation gave her the ability to be invisible, so **not** what I needed right now. I let out a groan and walked along the grounds searching for her.

About half an hour ago I had turned on my infra-red vision so I could try to seek her out that way, but with it being the middle of the day and the sun making it so excruciatingly hot, I had no such luck. A bead of sweat dripped down the back of my neck and slid down my spine. Shivering I turned around and slowly scanned the area, as if she might appear in thin air...and she very well could have.

"Elizabeth! Would you come out? It's not funny!" I heard a giggle to my right and flicked on my heat senses quickly. _There!_ In all the mashed up red colors from the concrete and fountains I saw a figure with yellow eyes. I grinned and pretended to walk along.

"Elizabeth? Oh where could she be?" I slowly crept closer and closer before lunging and grabbing her. She squealed and moved about, but after a few more moments she turned back to being visible. I gave her a stern look causing her to duck her head.

Not a second later we were bowled over by none other then Zach. He was nine and a half, a feral with the works. And when I say The Works, I mean it. He's got claws, fangs, wolf ears and a wolf tail.

"Hey Zach." I said with a grunt as I gently pushed him off. He giggled and helped Elizabeth up, his tail was wagging a mile per second it seemed. I laughed and wrapped my arms around them. Now where oh where is Olivia?

"She's inside ma'am." Zach immediately responded, his furry brown ears flicking this way and that. I laughed softly and ruffled his hair.

"Go get her for me please." He ran off without another word. Glancing down at Elizabeth I smiled softly and picked her up, for a seven year old she was still very tiny and could pass for a five or maybe four year old.

Walking back to the mansion I heard the final bell and smiled. Kurt had mentioned he wanted us to go out sometime this week; it was Thursday, so I was excited to say the least. Walking up the steps I pushed open the door and smiled tiredly at Storm and the Professor who immediately began to laugh.

"Finally caught her?"

"Yup." I popped the 'P' when I said the word. She gave us all her 'innocent' smile as I set her down and let her run off. I shook my head and wondered off.

"Were are you going?" I looked back to see Storm's curious expression.

"Shower, why?"

"It's story night remember?" A groan left my lips as I let myself fall on the floor.

"But I'm tired!" I whined it softly like the children did.

"Vat are you doing on zee floor?" I jumped and sat up. If I had the mutation of Zach, my ears would be standing up and tail wagging. The professor must have heard my thoughts if his laughter was anything to go by. I grinned impishly as Kurt helped me up.

"Wanna be a HUGE help to me tonight?" I scanned his face nervously to see only pure curiosity.

"Vat do you need." I smiled shyly and twisted my hands in front of me. Looking away I bit my lip and tried to figure out how to ask.

"Well...could ya help me out with story night." His eyes narrowed and I quickly held my hands up in front of me.

"I'm not asking you to do it, I'm just asking for a little help in keeping the rowdiest of the munchkins settled. I'm just to exhausted to do it by myself." I watched his expression quietly, after a moment he nodded and held out his hand.

"Ja, ich vill help." I let out a sigh as my shoulders sagged.

"Thank-you SO much. You know how much I love you?" He laughed softly and wrapped his arm around me.

"Ich am pretty sure ich do kno' ho' much you luf me; and you are velcome." He said while kissing the side of my head. I smiled softly and giggled. No matter how sweaty and grimy I was he didn't balk at the idea of kissing me or hugging me, he was just to good to be true.

Three hours later, story time was over and I was laying on the floor wishing I was dead. Of course Kurt didn't look that much better, but he seemed more alive. I turned me head to the side and looked him in the eyes.

"They have got to be the spawn of Satan." He barked a laugh and shook his head.

"Ich vill haf to agree viz you on diz von." I grinned and laughed weakly. Reaching across the floor space I placed my hand in his and closed my eyes.

"Wake me up in thirty years." I grinned when I heard him laugh. A second later warm arms slipped under my knees and my shoulders. I felt the familiar speed of light feeling and suddenly a warm bed was under my back. When he tried to pull away I held onto his arms.

"Stay." He chuckled and nuzzled my neck.

"Es tut mir lied miene liebste, but I haf school to teach in das morgen." I moaned and rolled over pinning his arm under my body. I could hear him sigh as he crawled into bed to lay behind me. His lips were suddenly at my ear, his warm breath and words lulling me to sleep.

"But ich zink ich can stay avhile."

* * *

**AN:**

So what do ya'll think? Not as much Kurt fluffiness, but it begins to show her everyday life no?

Review!

**~D.R. Out**


	23. Birth Day

The date went well, training was going as according to plan: me not shocking the living daylights out of allies that is, and the children...well they'd take some work. I'd finally gotten Elizabeth out of the habit of playing 'hide and seek', and Zach was well established as being the 'good kid'. The only one I was worried about was Olivia.

She was so aloof and quiet, it made me worry about her. A child her age shouldn't be like that, I mean she was ten years old for crying out loud, she needed to be playing and running free; but she wasn't, and that was what had me worried. Today was her birthday. She didn't want presents, cake, a party...nothing.

I stood there in deep thought staring through the glass window from the second floor, watching Olivia sitting in the grass. The rain pelting the windows added onto the effect. A frown pulled at my lips, turning from the window I walked down the hallway and to the stairs. A couple minutes later I stood on the porch, the stair case behind me.

Opening the glass doors that shielded the porch from the elements I quietly walked across the grass. The mud seeped into my sandals and squished in between my toes, the heavy rain pelting me and within minutes I was soaking.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?" I asked gently. She jumped and looked up with her wide acid green eyes, flecks of yellow shimmered in their depths. The deep green scales that covered her body were glimmering with the water that rolled off. Even with the rain rolling off her like water on a ducks back I could see her tears. They glowed the same acid green as her eyes and as soon as they hit her cloths or the grass a sharp sizzling filled the air.

"I'm waiting." I frowned and lowered myself to the ground beside her. Reaching out a hand I gently touched the hard scales that replaced her flesh. Small spines prickled my fingers, but I ignored them in favor of showering her someone would listen. I squeezed her scaled shoulder gently.

"What are you waiting for?" She slowly looked up at me, the lids closing sideways in a reptilian like blink.

"I'm waiting on James." At my confused expression she let out a breath.

"I know it's just another birthday...but I was hoping my older brother, James, would come to get me." My expression cleared in understanding. The Professor had explained her situation to me. Her father had abandoned her at a very young age because of how she looked, her mother died giving birth to her. The only family she had was her older brother, James, and they weren't even blood related.

I sighed, settling a gentle understanding gaze on her. I tried to think on how to explain it to her. I didn't want to offend her, or hurt her any worse, but I had to explain that James wasn't coming back. James was dead. The week he had dropped her off he had been killed by a car crash. The Professor got the letter for her, but hadn't shown her yet.

"Olivia." She turned her head to look away from the entrance road and look up at me. I was silent for a moment, trying to calculate how best to say it.

"You know things happen, and sometimes we can't control those things, right?" She was quiet, her smoldering eyes on my own. I was silent again, my heart was clenching on the notion of explaining death to her. She was still very young and hadn't really been around it, she didn't understand that when someone died they didn't come back. The only way they stayed with you was by being remembered.

"W-well...sometimes bad things happen, and sometimes good things happen. We can't control what happens, do you understand that." She nodded and looked up at me, her expression confused. I closed my eyes for a moment trying to compose myself. I grabbed her and picked her up, settling her in my lap I let her curl into me. Her ear was pressed against my chest, no doubt listening to my heart.

"What are you trying to say?" I heard her whisper. I swallowed the lump in my throat. _So innocent..so young...I can't do it! But I have to...she needs to understand...but...how cruel would it be to tell a child on the day that they came into this world, they everything they loved and had was gone?_

"James isn't coming back." I whispered the words hollowly, the pounding rain seemed to drown what I had said, but at the same time I knew that she had heard. I felt her little claws digging into my shirt, scraping my skin. Acid pelted my flesh, searing it and tearing it apart. I winced at the feeling, but I sucked it up and ignored it.

"I knew it." I looked down at her with sorrow in my gaze. She stared up at me, her bottom lip trembling.

"He won't come back?" She whispered after a moment of silence. I swallowed and shook my head. I grabbed one of her clawed hands and gently placed it over her heart.

"You have to remember, that even though you can't see him, he is _always_ here in your heart." I whispered softly. She shot me a sweet smile and sniffed with a nod.

"I will." I smiled back and stood up. She grabbed my hand as we walked back inside together. I glanced up to see Emily standing there, her expression curious.

"Hey Emily, have you met Olivia yet?" Emily shook her head and smiled sweetly at the shy reptilian girl who now clutched my leg and hid behind me.

"Olivia, this is my younger sister Emily." Emily paused and looked up at me curiously. She and I hadn't really bonded as siblings yet, but me taking that step and announcing it made her smile as bright at the sun. Olivia slowly let go of me and walked over to Emily.

"Hi..." Olivia meekly said.

"Hi!" Emily smiled brightly and bounced up and down practically yelling her greating.

I laughed at seeing their two personalities beside each other. Within moments they were the best of friends with Emily taking Olivia's hand and dragging her off somewhere. Once they were gone and their squealing could no longer be heard, I let a feral grin spread across my lips. Tapping my bottom lip with my nail I let out a giggle.

"Kurt! I need your help!" I called out loudly. Within moments a loud 'bamf' and brimstone filled the enclosed porch. I coughed and waved my hand in front of my face. He stood there before me with a concerned expression.

"Ist eferyzing alright?" I smiled and hugged him quickly. His arms snaked around me, but I could feel from how tense his body was that he was extremely confused.

"I need you to run me to the store." I stated bluntly while pulling away so I could see his expression. He seemed cautious, as if approaching a Rattle Snake.

"Vhy?" I smiled and drug one of my nails gently down his chest. I could feel him tense as I looked up with a sultry smirk.

"There's a certain little girl here who needs cupcakes and gifts..maybe a few balloons." I grinned when he grabbed my hand and dropped a soft kiss to my knuckles.

"Zen let's get to it."

* * *

Kurt had waited patiently while I went to get dressed in dry clothes and reapply makeup. By then he had his 'hologram' thingy ma-bob up, and he teleported us to the parking lot. Walking inside I asked him to go see about finding a nice cake or some cupcakes, while I went in search of a few balloons, wrapping and a present.

The present was easy, I bought her a big fluffy brown teddy bear that had silky fur and was half my size. For balloons I bought yellow, green and white, pretty colors that she seemed to like if her wardrobe was anything to go by. The wrapping I crossed off the list and instead got a huge silver bow to put on the bear.

Struggling to carry the stuff I managed to get back to the pastry section to see Kurt holding a bag and talking to some woman. She was gorgeous with blond curly hair, vibrant blue eyes and a perfect hour glass figure. She was wearing a crimson dress that hugged her form in all the right places.

A pang of jealousy swept through me, I did feel slightly better when I noticed that Kurt didn't seem interested in the slightest. Instead he actually seemed irritated about something, the woman made my skin crawl and my blood boil. Something about her set my nerves on end. Walking up to Kurt I poked his arm to get his attention. He took one look at the bear and busted up laughing.

"Ich really like das. Das is fery cute." I smiled looped my spare arm through his. Blinking at the woman I gave her steely gaze, she just sneered back at me. Smirking I looked up at Kurt and spoke up in my sickening sweet voice.

"Ready to go hun?" He seemed to catch onto the tone because he grinned and dropped an intense kiss to my lips.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He purred the words in his silky German-accented voice. I grinned at the double meaning and laughed softly. I glared at the woman one more time, contemplating on electrocuting her. Shaking my head I lead him and I outside to a secluded spot, upon where he wrapped his arms around me and teleported us back to the mansion.

Kurt opened the bag and pulled out three boxes of beautiful cupcakes. They all had green, yellow and white frosting. I took one look at his color scheme as he took a look at mine, we laughed loudly.

"Wow, already in sinc huh?" I winked playfully getting a grin from him. Turning from him I grabbed the balloon pack and opened it. We both quickly blew up and tied a few green, yellow and white balloons, the strings of which I gently tied to the bear and chairs.

"Olivia!" I called out to the little child I more often than not looked after. Not a second later I heard soft footsteps running toward us. I smiled and hid the bear as well as I could behind me. She entered the room and saw the balloons, a quizzical expression taking over. She padded up to me and tilted her head.

"Yes ma'am." I smiled and motioned for her to turn around. She gave Kurt a confused expression, but did as she was told. Kurt and I shared a look as I pulled the large bear from behind me and settled it right behind her.

"Okay, you can turn around." As soon as she did she sucked in a breath and fell on her behind. She stared up at me and then back down at the bear a few times.

"You did this for me?" I smiled and crouched beside her, wrapping my arms around her in a tight hug I clutched her to my chest. She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me back.

"Yes I did. Kurt got you the goodies though." I said softly in her ear before pulling away. Kurt opened up one of the containers and offered her a cupcake. She grinned and took one before looking back up at us excitedly.

"Thank-you both! You're the best parents ever!" Suddenly she froze realizing what she had said. I glanced at Kurt in surprise and he at me. We shared an impish smile as I crouched down in front of her. She seemed embarrassed and wouldn't look at me.

"Happy Birth-Day sweet heart." I pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead as any parent would do, showing her silently that I didn't mind. She looked up and smiled shyly. I laughed and ruffled her hair.

"Go have fun and help yourself to the cupcakes. I'll get the bear to your room." She smiled brightly and took off. Kurt laughed and called after her in a playful tone of voice.

"Don't forget to zare!" We could hear her laughter echo back to us. I felt a lighthearted feeling curl through my chest. _She considers me her mother?_

* * *

**AN:**

I'm not sure if I like how the ending turned out exactly, but I think I managed to get a good lighthearted feel to it. Can any of you guess who the woman was? ;)

I'll give you a virtual cookie if ya can.

**~D.R. Out**


	24. Houston We Have A Problem

This was real. The explosions, the fire, the danger. It wasn't a Danger Room session, it wasn't a game, and that's what scared me. Here I could get hurt, killed even._ I have to stay focused._ I thought angrily.

The X-Men were assembled and trying to fight off Sabertooth and Mystic. Magneto had come up with some grand scheme yet again. I ducked behind a crumpled car as I watched the fight ensue. Scot and Storm were taking on Mystic, while Logan took on Sabertooth.

Sweat dripped down my neck until it hit the leather of my suit. I looked around silently, grim covering every part of my body. I was searching for the young teenage boy Magneto was after. He was a class four mutant, verging on class five. I spotted the familiar mop of glimmering golden hair with white tips.

I jumped up and rushed toward him. The young boy couldn't be more than fifteen at maximum, thirteen at minimum. He was lanky and seemed to favor the punk style if his worn cloths and spikes with wholes in his jeans were anything to go by.

I saw something flash out of the corner of my eye, turning quickly I saw Toad. He grinned and spat his slime into my face. I stumbled backwards and tried to yank it off, it immediately turned hard like plaster.

I couldn't breath, my body felt over heated. I could feel the electricity in my body reacting to my panic, it lashed out and slammed into light poles, cars, buildings. Everything it touched it either scorched or caused it to explode, it all depended on the conductivity of the object.

I heard a voice telling me to hang on, telling me not to move. Then the plaster like substance was blasted apart. I fell to my knees trying to breath. I looked up to see Scot. I smiled weakly and murmured my thanks. He nodded and rushed back to help Storm.

I looked around for the child and saw him, he was struggling against Toad, trying to get away. I pushed and pulled my electricity throughout my body, absorbing more and more until I had enough to create and electromagnetic field. I pushed it all beneath my feet and charged it so that the apposing forces of the protons and neutrons between the ground and I would repel.

Within seconds I was being pushed forward and up. Flying through the air I landed behind Toad and grabbed him by his shirt. He let out a loud noise of surprise as I threw him away from the boy. Lifting my hands I pulsed electricity into my fingers, preparing to electrocute the bastard. Toad shot his tongue out and grabbed one of my hands.

I tried to pull away, but he yanked back. Forcing me to fly toward him, he grabbed me and threw me down on the ground. I felt the wind getting knocked out of me. He gave a slimy grin as I rolled over trying to breath. He kicked me sharply in the side of my ribs, I could feel something snap causing me to cry out. I rolled over with a snarl of pain and lifted a shaky hand, electricity shot from my glowing fingers. He was thrown backwards with a loud crackling 'mwblow' noise.

I sat up slowly, my ears ringing, blood dripping from the corner of my lips. I slowly staggered upright, a limp in my step and my hand clutching my ribs. I staggered over to the boy and held out my hand, offering him a chance of protection, silently. He reached up a gloved hand and put it in mine, I gently tugged him to his feet and pulled him behind a building.

"What's your name?" I grunted tiredly. He looked at me seeming nervous at all that was going on, I couldn't blame him.

"Apollo, what's yours?" He managed to stutter out. I smiled faintly, his golden hair falling into his glowing crimson eyes. Where the whites should have been was only a pure sun-gold color. He held out his gloved hand for a shake.

"They call me Dinamo." He grinned brilliantly, his teeth a blinding white. I peeked over the side of the car to see if the coast was clear. Lunging up, I grabbed Apollo's hand and drug him out of hiding. We took off for the Blackbird, the engines powering up. I could see Scot in the drivers seat, Storm was keeping Mystic away long enough for me to get Apollo on board the jet.

As soon as we were on I got Apollo seated and staggered up to the front where Scot was. Storm ran up and sat down in the copilot seat and started pressing buttons, I had no idea what they did and I didn't care. Looking around I frowned.

"Where's Logan?"

"He can find a way back." I looked down at Scot trying to determine if I should be amused or irritated. Not a second later Logan arrived on board.

XxXxXxXxX

When we landed back inside the mansion I left the others to deal with the kid, I was in to much pain to give a tour. Stalking up to my room, I could feel the leather suit pushing into my rib cage, my injuries ached and burned making me woozy.

I closed the door behind me and slid down it to the ground. I slowly unzipped it and pulled it off my shoulders so that the leather suit stopped at my hips and hung down. My flat abdomen quivered in pain from the movements, I hissed a soft noise of agony as I touched my ribs. They were bleeding.

The sound of a knock to my door didn't really register, not even the familiar muffled explosion or brimstone. Gentle hands touched my bare arms, I flinched and made a choking noise, my eyes flashed open to see Kurt. Everything seemed to bright. I could see his lips moving, but could hear no noise come forth.

That infernal ringing was in my ears again, I could see the pain and fear on my lovers face, but I couldn't reach out to comfort him. His arms circled around me gently picking me up. I froze and seemed to snap out of it, my hands came up and gripped his jacket.

"No!" I managed to gurgle out. His eyes snapped onto my face, his expression pained. He pressed his lips to my jaw even though I knew I had to be grimy and covered in sweat and blood. My bare top half prickled from the suddenly chilled air.

"You need medical attention." He whispered in his accent. My head thumped back against his shoulder, everything became blurry, I could feel him teleport and then there was nothing.

* * *

**AN:**

So what do ya'll think? Last two chapters were sweet and then this, wow...guess my angst filled mood came into my writing. ^^'

What do ya'll think are 'Apollo's' abilities? What do ya think is gonna happen next?

Critic, thoughts? All are welcome.

**~D.R. Out**


	25. Proposal

I awoke to be laying on a cool metal table. I looked around silently seeing the silver walls and medical equipment. A sigh left my lips as I stared up at the ceiling for what felt like eternity. The only noise was the medical equipment bleeping and blaring at me. The sound of the door opening brought relief to me, looking over I saw Beast.

"Well good afternoon Miss Clare." I smiled faintly still feeling weak.

"Af'ernoon." I slurred the words tiredly. He walked over to check my pulse and take the IV's out.

"You seem healthy, but I would rather keep you in here until your body regenerates enough strength." I nodded in understanding. All was quiet for a bit longer until I decided to ask him a question.

"Why a'm here?" He raised an eyebrow at my choice of grammar, more like discarded grammar.

"You went into shock my dear. Your body was trying to regenerate itself, but your mutation, the electricity that is, wouldn't let it." I frowned trying to follow but found myself completely lost in the state of mind I was.

"Why?" My eyes never strayed from his form while asking the question. Beast, also known as Hank McCoy, was giving me a very questionable look.

"It couldn't sustain itself." He said calmly while apparently trying to not act like I was an idiot.

"Why?" He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. A part of me sluggishly caught up to what he was saying, but the other half took over. That half was completely amused by the irritation I was causing him.

"You natural electromagnetic force field was trying to steal energy from the atmosphere to repair itself, but your body was already trying to do the same thing; so in turn, the two clashed and canceled."

"Oh." It lapsed into silence yet again, but this time it was comfortable seeing as Beast was puttering around and adding noise with his mumbling. I closed my eyes and dozed off, the aching in my body completely forgotten.

About an hour later I guess, I woke up to some pressure in my hand. Opening my eyes slightly I saw Kurt with his head turned down, his eyes closed and a soft snore resonating from his parted lips. His warm hand encased my own. _Poor thing must have been waiting for me to awaken and fell asleep himself._

Sitting up slowly with a soft moan of pain, I reached out and gently guided him to rest his head on my thigh. I got him situated so his back and neck wouldn't be killing him when he woke up. Pulling in a soft breath I flinched as my side tightened painfully, the ache of my broken ribs telling me that I couldn't take deep breaths. Blowing my bangs out of my face, I gently started playing with Kurt's hair. The blue-black hair was so soft, it felt like silk actually.

Dragging my hand down I gently traced his cheek bone, it was prominent and high. Sliding my hands across his smooth cheek, I gently traced his squarish jaw bone, all in all a very masculine facial structure. Pulling my hand away I took in a shallow breath and slowly lay back, a hiss of pain left my lips as my back settled against the metal. My hand found his own and curled around it for comfort.

"I love you Kurt..." I whispered quietly and closed my eyes. I felt his hand squeeze my own startling me.

"I luf you too." His voice came back gently. My eyes flashed open to see him lifting his head from my leg, his bright golden-yellow eyes locked on my own. I smiled shyly before grunting in pain, I sucked in a breath trying to breath. Gentle hands pulled my upper body up, and I found myself laying against his chest weakly.

His left hand clutched my hip gently, his other hand gently probed my rip cage. I gritted my teeth in pain before I felt his fingers splay out and gentle, oh so gently, touch the tender flesh in the best of ways. My frame relaxed immediately against him, I closed my eyes and took in shallow breaths to try to calm myself.

"Better?" He asked gently. I nodded weakly and let him hold me. _I'm lucky to have found him...he's the best kinda guy out there in my opinion._ A smile touched my lips as those thoughts.

"Thank-you." He hummed back a soft noise of acknowledgment.

"Dir are amazing." He murmured gently in my ear. I attempted to look up at him, but the pull on my ribcage had me cringing, I panted in pain and clenched my eyes tightly shut.

"W-what a-are you talking about?"

"Viz das boy. You safed him efen zough you yourself vere injured." I blinked and gentle stroked the hand that was on my hip.

"Of course, I wasn't going to let a child get hurt. Besides, it's my job as an X-Men to protect." I could hear the smile in his voice when he laughed and when he spoke.

"You are stronger zan you gif yourself credit for." I blushed and glanced at the heart monitor beside me.

"I was just doing what anyone would do." I murmured the words quietly while gazing at the screen blankly.

"Niene. Most vould haf run, but you did not. Ich bin proud of you." I smiled truly at those words and forced myself to look up at him. The pain in my ribs didn't stop me from looking up, nor from tugging at his bangs to get him to lean closer to me. I pressed my lips to his for a smoldering kiss.

"When we get out of here, you're mine." I said teasingly, our lips barely an inch apart. He laughed fully at that and pulled away causing me to pout. Kurt made a tisking noise and shook his finger at me playfully.

"Not until ve are married." I pouted again and glared up at him.

"Your evi-wait...until we're...married?" _The way he said that...it's like he wants to live by my side..._He grinned and slowly maneuvered me back onto the bed. Moving out of my line of sight for a moment he suddenly appeared by my side. I yelped in surprise and gazed at him curiously. He was crouched on the floor and holding something in his hands, he seemed nervous but excited at the same time.

"Clare-" Opening his hands he showed me a little black box, and when opening it up I saw a beautiful silver ring incrusted with tiny blue sapphires. It had to have been expensive, _really_ expensive. I gasped and looked up at him in shock, my hands coming up to cover my mouth, the twinge from my ribs forgotten.

"Vill you marry me?" My eyes were wide and tears pricked at the corner, choking me. I could only nod, but that simple action meant the world to Kurt-I could tell. Suddenly his lips were on my own, he was cautious in holding me, keeping his hands from touching my broken ribs.

"Ich vill alvays be here for you mien Fraulein. Ich promise to protect you." I sniffed and nuzzled him.

"I know. I love you so much." The words were but a whisper, but the gravity of my meaning louder.

"Ich luf you as vell, miene liebste." I smiled and watched as he slipped the ring on my ring finger.

"This had to have been so expensive..." He smiled softly and nuzzled my jaw.

"Ich vas, but das stones matched your eyes. Ich had to haf it for you." I blushed as a single tear fell from my suddenly damp lashes. His thumb smoothed over my cheeks, effectively eradicating the tears.

"Do you like it?" I looked up at him and noticed his worried expression. I smiled brightly and nodded.

"Ja, but I like your more." I said in a teasing tone of voice, getting a bark of happy laughter from him. He smiled and smoothed my hair from my face, his warm lips kissing my forehead. We stayed locked in each others brace for a while, his strong body lay beneath my own to shield me from the cold metal bed, until we both fell asleep.

* * *

**AN:**

Sooooo, what do ya'll think? Yay or nay? Critic and stuff would be appreciated.

Oh and the new picture of this story is the ring he got her. ^^

**~D.R. Out**


	26. Class Disruption

A couple of days had gone past, but Kurt didn't get to come but maybe an hour or two every day. Classes had resumed being as it was Monday, and him teaching German to English speakers probably took up a great deal of his time. I wasn't too worried about not getting to see him though, we were gonna get married so I'd have _all_ the time in the world with him. As of right now, I was finally getting let out. It was Friday afternoon and Hank _finally _gave me the all clear.

Sliding from the medical bed, I shook off the wooziness and smiled at Hank. A soft murmur of gratitude leaving my lips as I turned and walked out. The black sweat pants clung to my frame while the hot pink halter top was baggy. I was thankful that Kurt had brought me this change of cloths, for I highly doubted the suit was in good enough shape to make it to my room before anyone saw me.

I felt a saucy sway in my hips form as I walked away from the elevator and into the mansion. The sapphire ring I was wearing was like a dead weight on my finger, I just couldn't _not_ think about it. I was insanely excited to show it off to my 'girlfriends' as the children would call them.

I walked into the main foyer and looked around, it was completely quiet almost lonely. My I thoughts turned inward as I pondered silently. _I haven't seen Emily in awhile..._A feeling of guilt hit my stomach heavily, thick and gooey. I felt awful having not been around to see her. _In fact the last time I saw her..._I felt my eyes sting with un-shed tears.

The last time I saw her, or even communicated with her, was the day I had walked out on her. I had been too frightened and disoriented at the idea of having a sibling that I had totally ignorant of how she felt! I grit my teeth, anger at myself flaring through my veins. Stalking down the halls, I opened my mind and sifted through the different emotions of the house until I found the mental emotions with the invisible label of Emily.

I walked down the hallways with the classrooms until I came upon Storms biology class. Peeking through the door I looked over the class until I spotted the blonde ponytail of Emily. She was wearing an adorable pink hello-kitty shirt with black knee length shorts. I smiled and gently rapped my knuckles on the door. Opening the classroom door, I stepped inside. Storm looked surprised as she paused in mid sentence and offered me a kind smile.

"Hello Clare, I didn't know that you were out of the Infirmary." I offered a gentle smile back.

"The kind doctor finally let me out." I could hear giggles from the children.

"I don't mean to be rude, but this is a classroom in session. May I inquire as to why you are here?" I cleared my throat and offered a goofy grin gaining more laughter.

"I need to borrow Emily for a bit please." I glanced over and watched as Emily's head slowly lifted. The other children looked over with curious expressions, but I was focused on my baby sister. Her big green eyes were wide with wonder as she slowly stood up, she glanced at Storm for permission.

"It'll be fine, we're just reviewing some simplistic things." I nodded and held out my hand to Emily. She trotted forward and took my hand in her small one. She waved at Storm and then we were out the door. I closed it behind me and walked down the hall, keeping her dainty hand in my own. Not looking down at her, even though I could feel her eyes drilling holes in my head, I kept walking.

"So what do you wanna do today kiddo." She was quiet for a moment, pausing I glanced down at her.

"I thought you didn't want to hang out with me." She murmured the words so softly I almost didn't hear them. Quickly crouching down I pulled her face up with my hands.

"No Emily, no. I love you so much! When I first found out we were siblings, I was ecstatic yes, but I was also scared." Her pink lips pulled into a frown as she tilted her head.

"Why? You aren't scared of anything!" She spouted the words harshly. Her eyes locked on my own, her blonde brows pulled into a 'V' shape.

"I was, am, scared of loosing you. Of failing you." Her big green eyes widened in surprise as her face smoothed out.

"What?" She whispered the words quietly as if she didn't quite believe me.

"I love you Emily, don't you ever dare think the opposite." Tears welled up in her eyes as she sniffed and let out a quiet hiccup. I pulled her into a hug and held her to my chest, letting her listen to my heart.

"I love you too, Clare." My heart warmed at her words, filling me with an inner peace I hadn't felt in a long time. After a moment she pulled away and looked down at my hands.

"Why do you have a ring?" I grinned and let out a soft laugh.

"Well sweetheart-" I gently brushed her blond bangs from her face, her hair fine and silky.

"-I'm getting married." Her eyes widened and she let out a cute squeal. I laughed softly and kissed her cheek.

"Who's the guy? Is it Kurt! Am I invited to the wedding!?" I laughed softly and nuzzled her cheek lovingly.

"Yes it's Kurt, and actually I was wondering if you would be our flower girl." She smiled brightly and nodded. Suddenly, life didn't seem half bad. I had Kurt, and now I had my sister. I laughed and pulled her close, her excitement spilling over it seemed. _God, I love my family._

* * *

**AN:**

Was it okay? It's not as long as always, but I needed a fluff chapter!

A recent Review by **_bakacoconut69_**, brought up something I hadn't realized: Emily had all but disappeared from the story. I was off-put when I realized this, I mean how could I neglect an adorable little girl? So I'm trying to bring her back in, starting with a fluff chapter!

Again, review please! And thank-you to those few who have reviewed!

**~D.R. Out**


	27. AN 02

**AN:**

I know it's been like a week, but I just got back from a beach trip. I'm having a rough time, got back and found out my brother hadn't been taking care of my hens. He left the pen open and let and owl kill and shred my favorite hen that I call Big Mamma. I raised her from a chick too, I loved her...

On top of that my parents are at each others throats as usual and are now bringing me in on it worse than usual. My mom had the audacity to blame me for everything that's going on and call me a 'conniving worthless bitch', I hadn't even done anything to deserve it. God I hate her, and to think I pray for her and try to care of her...

Any who, onto a lighter note, I'm gonna try to get back into my writing game. I'll try to write a chapter tonight, but I just wanted to let ya'll know that I'm still alive and I'm back. ^^

**~D.R. Out**


	28. Braiding Angst

I groggily woke up to a gentle hand stroking my hair and sunlight making the insides of my eyelids red. Groaning I turned and buried my face against the warm chest of the man lying beside me. The scent of his skin, a deep musky forest smell, was inhaled deeply as I buried my face against him.

A chuckle reverberated from him. I opened my eyes and glared up at him, it was seven o'clock in the fucking morning...and I had not slept well at all. It had been a couple of weeks since I had first approached my Em-Em.

We had definitely reconnected and it was nice for a change, but something was bothering her and in turn it was bothering me...I just had no idea what it was. I was so stressed out from it the past couple days that I something developed insomnia.

I pulled away from him and sat up, groaning I rested my elbows on my thighs and rubbed my face tiredly. _I need coffee...strong coffee..._I ran my tongue over my teeth feeling the gross plaque, grimacing at the feel. _Coffee first, tooth brush later._ I ran a hand through my hair and glanced back at Kurt. He was watching me curiously, his yellow eyes never faltering.

Keeping our gazes locked I patted the bed until I grabbed his hand, his hand curled around my own, his tail sneaking up my thigh to wrap around my waist. I gave a tired smile finally broke our glance.

"Coffee..." One word equaled out to one bamf, and then I had coffee in my hands. Man oh man how I loved having someone who could teleport. I gave an internal smirk as I took the mug graciously and scooted over until my back was pressed to his chest.

I could feel his hot breath on the back of my neck, I shivered and took a sip of the delicious heavily sugared coffee. The rich flavor coupled with the almost dense consistency elicited a moan from my lips, the caffeine already working its magic. That amazing husky chuckle was in my ear again making me shiver, the familiar coiling heat burning in my lower belly.

"Ich take it das it ist fery gut?" Heat crept up my cheeks as I ducked my head.

"..Maybe..." He laughed softly and nuzzled my jaw.

"You zound like a young child viz 'zere hand caught in zee cookie yar'." I smiled faintly and shook my head. Bending back slighting I stared up into his face, he offered a smile and kissed my forehead.

"Enyoy your coffee Meine Frauline. Ich haf to get going to teach." I nodded and watched as he stood up and walked to my door. He smiled again, his fangs flashing brightly as he teleported out of my room. I rolled my eyes. _Show off._

XxXxXxX

I sat on the floor with Emily looking through a magazine. I already had an idea of what I wanted for a dress, but I still wasn't entirely sure. I had decided on who I wanted to help me. Emily would be the flower girl (I had yet to ask Olivia if she wanted to do that as well) Storm, Rogue and Kitty would be the bridesmaids. All three of them had been ecstatic to say the least.

I gazed down at the catalog, the different colored dresses not sparking any interest. I turned on my side to look at Emily, supporting myself on my left elbow and resting my jaw on my fist I heaved a sigh.

"What do you think Em-Em." She looked up and wrinkled her nose.

"Bleh." I grinned and started laughing. She grinned back as well, her eyes bright and happy with a hint of mischievousness hidden in their green depths.

"That's what I was just thinking." She sat up and shook her blond hair out of her face. I smiled and sat up as well, I knew what she wanted before she even crawled over. She settled her self in my lap as I gently sifted my fingers through her baby-fine hair.

Making sure the tangles were out I carefully sorted her hair into three locks and began braiding them. Silence settled through out the living room; the dusk light from the window that sat parallel to us casting a rich orange-yellow glow over the creme carpets and beige couch.

"When you get married are you going away." I fumbled with a lock briefly from the start of her sudden question. A frown pulled at my lips. I slowly opened my mind as the Professor had taught me and let my Empathic nature reach out to her. A constricting feeling pulled around my throat, I quickly closed it off. Her fear was powerful. _But what is she afraid...?_

"What do you mean hon?" A soft intake of breath that was to shaky for my liking.

"Are you gonna move out and leave me?" I froze and closed my eyes. Pain sweeping through my heart. It burned my throat and chest, bile rising up from my churning stomach. _She honestly believes that I would abandon her...leave her...? _Tears stung my eyes, guilt ripping me to shreds. _What had I done to make her think this...? _At that moment I felt like the worst sibling ever.

"I would never do that sweet-pea. I love you with all my heart." I finished braiding her hair and carefully tied the rubber band around the end, the band that I kept on my wrist practically twenty-four/ seven for moments like this. I felt her relax, her tiny hands gripped my own.

"I love you too...I just wanted to make sure." My heart clenched again painfully. _What am I gonna do to fix this thought process?_

* * *

**AN:**

It's a little angst filled and rather short, but here's another scene with our adorable young Empath-healer. ^^

Thoughts, comments, ideas...just a plain review? Pwease? *puppy dog face*

**~D.R. Out**


End file.
